


The Protector

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already wrote a bodyguard theme in the mafia fic, Seven Star Love, but I thought I'd try and fulfill my fetish for protective!shim in this story. This story has all been plotted out and planned; BIG THANKS TO DEAR ROCKETSPROUT FOR THAT! The length is still undecided since I will be updating in shorter chapters. Hope y'all will enjoy what's to come!
> 
> Thank you sooooooo much to my beta humuhumu88!!! <3

 

 

 

               

_Dear Jung Yunho,_

_Your talent, your charisma, your beauty…it enthralls everyone around me. At times I understand it and other times it completely baffles me. At times I think you’re unconscious of it and other times I know you thrive on the attention and glory and I hate it. I hate you._

_\- Your Fan_

~

_Dear Jung Yunho,_

_You drive someone very close to me crazy in love for you. I hate you even more for it. You’re taking her away from me. I will lose her like I lost my other love…to another. I hate you._

 

_\- Your Fan_

 

~

 

 

_Dear Jung Yunho,_

_I am angry. I had a bad day at work. I came home and my day got worse. She used to come to me when she was upset. Now, she goes to you, your posters, your music, your videos. It’s all an image…an illusion I plan to destroy._

_\- Your Fan_

~

 

 

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

 

Yunho blinked tiredly at the heart monitor, watching the squiggly lines roll across the screen. The angry voices of his manager and publicist snapped back and forth at the foot of his bed.

 

“He was poisoned!” Boa shouted. “Couldn’t you have kept this quiet for a week at least?”

 

Jaejoong shouted back, “The public is raving with sympathy and love for him right now! It’s good to involve them rather than waiting for twisted rumors to fly around!”

 

“As his manager, Kim, I wanted to protect him for a few more days!” Boa punched Jaejoong on the arm. “Do your job right next time!”

 

Yunho tuned them out and let his eyelids fall, ignoring the itch near the syringe taped to his arm. He was trying to process the event from yesterday but his mind was haze of flashbacks.

 

Him rehearsing for a mini-concert.

 

Him going backstage to rest.

 

Him taking a bottle of water from an unnamed female assistant.

 

Him feeling nauseous and falling over in his dressing room…a crowd gathering around him before a black curtain falls over his memories.

 

Clutching the bed sheets, Yunho began to sweat as he thought of what else could have happened to him. What had he done wrong to deserve such a backlash from a fan?

 

Yunho was sure this was the work of the same person who has been sending him disturbing letters for months. He very much doubted that female assistant was the mastermind.

 

Loud voices interrupted his thoughts. Boa breathed out in frustration, “Whatever! Just forget it! What we should concern ourselves with at this point is pressing charges against that snake who gave Yundol poisoned water!”

 

Upon seeing Jaejoong’s vehement nod, Yunho decided to intervene. Voice rusty and tired, he stated as he sat up with a wince, “No charges.”

 

Boa and Jaejoong’s attention snapped down to him. Boa immediately began fluffing Yunho’s pillow and scolding him. “Lay back down, you’re still in critical condition!”

 

Yunho took her hand and repeated, “No charges.”

 

Boa appeared speechless. Jaejoong was shaking his head. Yunho paid them no mind and lied back down with a pained sigh.  

 

Yunho didn’t want a messy trial over this. He just wanted to recover and get back to performing. No matter how many times he got hurt, no matter how many struggles, the stage- his home, his lighthouse – was all that mattered to him.

 

 

~*~

 

“Oppa! I can’t believe it!”

 

“Poor oppa! Evil bitch should burn for doing this to him!”

 

Hearing the shrill voices of his two sisters, Changmin ambled into his parents’ living room one morning to see what the fuss was about. Sooyun and Jiyun were on the couch, watching the news on the TV and sobbing. Changmin moved in closer to hear the newscast. 

 

_“Pop idol, Jung Yunho, was poisoned yesterday by…”_

 

He stopped listening and simply rolled his eyes. “Jiyun, Sooyun, go study. Stop filling your head with idol drama.”

 

Both teenage girls glared at him with laser-sharp gazes only The Shims possessed. Jiyun shrieked, “It’s Jung Yunho, Changmin! He’s been hurt!”

 

Sooyun stuck her tongue out at him, “Yeah, Changmin. Don’t be mean!”

 

Changmin pulled on both their ponytails and argued, “You don’t even know him, so what does it matter?”

 

His sisters both started badgering him with their arguments.

 

The bond between an idol and his or her fan baffled Changmin. He’s seen the level of obsession his sisters have towards Jung Yunho and, quite frankly, he thought it was unhealthy.

 

Changmin was always tormented with an overdose of performances and interviews by said Jung Yunho when he visited his parents. He’s more than a little ashamed to admit he knew the idol’s hit-songs by heart. He even memorized the man’s idiosyncrasies during interviews – an instinctive habit since his regular job required him to observe and analyze people.

 

Pictures of Jung Yunho flashed on the TV screen. Changmin sat on the loveseat and stared. First was a snapshot of the idol from a photoshoot where he’s looking particularly debonair. Then there’s a shot of the idol on stage, smiling and waving at the camera.

 

Changmin wanted to believe there was more depth to this man who was dubbed South Korea’s sweetheart but he doubted it. Jung Yunho was just like any other idol in the pop industry. Nothing about him was real…

 

His sisters eventually gave up on him as he became unresponsive and they left the room muttering furiously. Changmin stayed to watch as footage of Jung Yunho being led out of the hospital by a large bodyguard came into focus. The camera got really close to the idol’s face, which was all but covered by a baseball cap and sunglasses.

 

Changmin could hear reporters yelling, “Have you pressed charges? When is the trial?”

 

A raspy answer came out of Jung Yunho before he was pulled into a black van, “No charges.”

 

In disbelief, Changmin reclined on the couch and muttered, “Idiot.”

 

 

~*~

 

“I don’t need a babysitter!”

 

A week after the poisoning, Yunho found himself in a meeting with his manager, staff and some other representatives from the company. Actually, it seemed more like an intervention than a meeting. They all seemed to be ganging up on him about his reckless habits and had the nerve to suggest hiring him a babysitter!

 

Boa sighed patiently, “Yundol, he won’t be a _babysitter_ as you so eloquently put it. He’ll be your bodyguard.”

 

Yunho frowned and said in a tone of distress, “And what about Jongki? He’s my bodyguard right now. Are you suggesting I fire him?”

 

Jongki was the best. He was kind and fluffy and spoiled Yunho rotten. Yunho could always cling to him after a hard day. Plus, Jongki was a good friend. Yunho didn’t want to lose that!

 

Boa gently took Yunho by the arm and sat him back down at the head of the conference table. “There’s no need to fire Jongki. He’s a good physical bodyguard. But you need someone of...special expertise to watch over you.” When Yunho was about to protest, Boa stroked his arm. “We were wrong to take those threatening letter lightly, Yundol. It got you severally poisoned. We’re lucky you survived…” Her voice broke and she had to look away.

 

Yunho stared at her with affection, anger forgotten. Boa really was the best manager. She cared deeply for him and kept him in line when he needed it. But the poisoning incident from a week ago really took a toll on her, making her feel helpless at being unable to control the situation.

 

He sighed and placed a comforting hand over hers. “Someone with special expertise, you say? Like who?”

 

Boa immediately her head up and grinned. Snapping her fingers, one of the staff members brought her a folder. She slipped on her reading glasses and gave him a stern eye. “He’s called…The Protector. Now listen here, Yundol…”

 

Yunho knew he was in for a long lecture. And just like that his mind disengaged…like a stimulus-response to her droning on about “The Protector.”

 

What a presumptuous nickname! Yunho didn’t care to know about the person who was going to come in, invade his privacy, and watch him like a hawk.     

 

That stalker of his was keeping himself well-hidden and used puppets to do his dirty work. What’s “The Protector” going to do? Hunt down everyone around Yunho and blast them under a microscope? Ugh. He hated drama. He didn’t want to deal with this. He wanted to go rehearse for his next show!

 

“Yundol, you can’t be stubborn, you have to listen to him. His job is to make sure you’re not hurt in any way!”

 

Yunho tuned her out again. Her words had triggered a memory…a very distinct memory of when he was 8 years old and he and his parents were visiting Seoul…before his sister was born…

 

 

~

 

 

_“Mommy, daddy! I wanna play in the park!” Yunho requested beseechingly._

_His daddy gave him a strict stare but nodded his head. His mommy smiled indulgingly, “Don’t stray too far, Yunho dear. We’ll be right here.”_

_“Ok, mommy!” Yunho ran as fast as he could across the park and straight to the swings. He sat down on the nearest one and kicked off with a loud “whoop!”_

_When he heard the gravel behind him crinkle, Yunho slowed the swing down and jumped off the swing then spun around in the martial arts stance his instructor in Gwangju taught him._

_It was a boy. A boy about Yunho’s height but appeared a bit younger. The boy ignored him and sat on the swing next to him without saying a word. Yunho watched him warily for a few minutes and when the boy never said anything, Yunho asked, “What’s your name?”_

_The strange boy looked startled by the question but answered in a mere whisper, “I don’t talk to strangers.”_

_Yunho shrugged and backed away. The boy clearly wasn’t friendly. So, Yunho looked around the park to see what he should do next. There were monkey bars nearby. Oh! He wanted to climb it and pretend he was an explorer!_

_He faintly heard his mommy call out for him to be careful. He glanced back at her but she was turned away, talking to his daddy._ _Yunho grinned and climbed until he was sitting on his knees at the very top._

_He wobbled. His hands started to sweat as he glanced down and saw how far he was off the ground. Yunho balanced himself on all fours and made a tentative forward…then another._

_A small voice calls from below, “Get down. You will fall!”_

_It was that boy again. Yunho calls back, looking at the boy through small space between the metal horizontal bars, “I thought you didn’t talk to strangers!”_

_The boy shuffled and replied, “I’m just saying…you might hurt yourself…”_

_“I won’t!” Yunho said bravely and clung as steadily as possible for a few more steps…but then…_

_He wobbled again. And before he knew it, before he could control it, he was falling and then there was darkness._

_Yunho had landed face first into the gravel. His face burned, he could feel it bleeding. Someone flipped him over. It was that boy but with a very concerned look on his face as he touched Yunho’s cuts._

_“Idiot,” the boy mumbled. “I told you.”_

_Yunho couldn’t help it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, causing the gnashes on his face to sting. “I – I tried…”_

_The boy shook his head, eyes so big and so sweet. Then suddenly, the boy ran away before Yunho could get up and call him back._

 

~

 

 

“Yundol! Are you even listening to me?” Boa scowled.

 

Yunho nodded habitually, touching the faint scars on his upper cheeks and forehead with reverence. That memory always came to him when he was in need of comfort. And he always wondered what became of that boy.

 

Eyes so big, so sweet.

 

 

~*~

 

Changmin stepped out of his white SUV and glanced up at the SM Entertainment building. His cell phone rang right as he locked his car. It was his boss. “Yes, Siwon-sshi?”

 

“Shim. Don’t mess this up.”

 

Pushing up his sunglasses, Changmin responded coolly, “Have I ever, Siwon-sshi? I’m a professional, you know this.”

 

Siwon sighed on the other side of line. “I know that. And I trust your work. But you seemed reluctant to take this job. Yunho-sshi requires special care. He has his own personal bodyguard, Jongki –“

 

“Sir,” Changmin interrupted, walking into the SM building. “With all due respect, I read Jung Yunho’s file. I’m aware of the situation.”

 

“His manager said he’s stubborn,” Siwon threw in as a warning.

 

Changmin smirked lightly at the front desk attendant while answering his boss, “I know how to handle it, don’t worry, sir.” And he shut off his phone.

 

Still wearing his sunglasses, Changmin told the attendant, “Shim Changmin, from the National Security Service. I’m here to see Kwon Boa.”

 

The attendant inclined her head and led him down a long hallway. The double-doors at the end of the hall opened and the attendant bowed, “In here, Shim-sshi.”

 

Adjusting his tie and suit, Changmin cleared his throat and stepped inside the room. A pretty, petite woman greeted him enthusiastically, “Shim-sshi! I’m Kwon Boa, but you can call me Boa. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I was thrilled when Siwon-sshi told me he’d be sending you over today!”

 

Changmin offered a polite bow and a small smile. A small cough behind her caught his attention.

 

It was Jung Yunho. In the flesh. 

 

The man his sisters gushed and lusted over on a daily basis. South Korea’s sweetheart. 

 

Changmin wanted to ignore the idol’s appeal. He wanted to remain unaffected by it. But damn it, Jung Yunho was a fine piece of work.

 

However, this piece of work was appraising Changmin from head-to-toe. Changmin stood stiffly where he was, eyes still covered by the sunglasses, waiting for the judgment.

 

A chair screeched back as the idol rose up and fixed Boa with a firm stare. “I need to speak with you. _Alone_.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

 

 

 

Yunho sat stiffly in his chair, scrutinizing the younger man deemed “The Protector”. He covered up his scoffing laugh with a cough. _This is the man that’s going to protect me against the psycho stalker?_

Shim-sshi was tall and thin, dark hair sleeked back with lots of gel, and big sunglasses masking half of his face. The black suit he was wearing only accentuated the man’s beanpole body. There’s no muscle as far as Yunho could see and the man’s ears stuck out in almost comical way.

 

 _What is this, a joke?_ Yunho wondered, feeling ire begin to rise inside him. _Jongki is a million times better equipped at protecting me…better than this scrawny kid!_

 

Yes, _kid_. Shim-sshi was obviously younger than him, which only served to anger Yunho more. He shot up from his chair and ordered Boa to speak to him privately. He had to put a stop to this and at least try to hire a proper second bodyguard! 

Shim-sshi bowed and said, “I will step out. Call me when you’re finished.” And his gaze, though covered with sunglasses, seemed to linger in Yunho’s direction before he turned and left the room.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yunho willed his irritation down and tried to speak calmly, “I don’t like him.”

 

Boa’s jaw dropped. “You just met him, and not even formally! Don’t talk nonsense, Yunho!”

 

“Boa, did you really look at him?” Yunho was not calm anymore as his voice rose. “He looks like a gust of wind could knock him down! How do you expect a man like that to protect me?”

 

“That’s just it,” Boa shook her head and clarified, “He’s not here to act as a replacement for Jongki. His type of protection will be different. Shim Changmin usually works with politicians or high-society people. The moment I reported our issue to the NSS, this man’s name was thrown at me. He comes highly recommended. Please, give him a chance, Yundol!” Boa’s deep brown eyes looked up pleadingly at Yunho.

 

Everyone in the conference room watched manager and idol nervously. Yunho inhaled and exhaled slowly. He still didn’t understand what sort of special protection he needed if it wasn’t in the physical sense. But Boa looked so tearful…she really seemed to believe this _Shim Changmin_ was their answer to all the threats.

 

“Fine,” Yunho finally consented. Boa embraced him, “Thank you, Yundol! Let me call Shim-sshi back in here –“

 

Yunho grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “I need some fresh air. I’ll be back.”

 

Boa appeared ready to protest but then deflated. “Okay, just don’t stray too far. We got some paperwork to sign. Send Shim-sshi in here, will you?”

 

Nodding, Yunho exited the room. He planned to head straight towards the dance-practice room but _Shim_ was there, leaning against the wall, staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Hello, Jung-sshi.”

 

Yunho swallowed, watching the man carefully. Hopefully he hadn’t overheard his conversation with Boa. “You don’t have to be so formal…”

 

With a straight face, Shim said, “Hello, Yunho-sshi.”

 

The corners of Yunho’s mouth twitched, but he stifled the urge to smile. The man was so serious…

 

“I’m going to go practice a bit of choreography,” Yunho said, in attempt to ease the awkward silence. “Boa wants you to go back inside and sign some papers, I think.”

 

When Yunho attempted to walk away, Shim blocked his pathway and began walking forward…very slowly.

 

Yunho had no choice but to walk backwards so they wouldn’t crash. Only when Yunho’s back touched one of the double-doors of the conference room, did Shim say, “So. You think a gust of wind could knock me down.”

 

Yunho swallowed again. _Damn. He heard._ Part of him started to feel bad about it. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry, Shim-sshi. I just –“

 

Shim interrupted, “You don’t have to be so formal.”

 

This time Yunho let one corner of his mouth curl up. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Changmin-sshi.”

 

Shim’s face was still unreadable as he ducked his head a bit to stare Yunho straight in the face. “You don’t think I can protect you.”

 

It wasn’t a question but a statement said in a crisp voice…a voice not so much deep as soft and husky. Yunho suddenly felt uncomfortable. “Please, can you remove your sunglasses? I find it a bit disconcerting when I can’t see a person’s eyes.”

 

“Do I intimidate you, Yunho-sshi?”

 

“Not at all,” Yunho fibbed, “Just please remove them.”

 

Without another question, Shim pulled the sunglasses off his face. The man’s eyelids fluttered for a second then leveled Yunho with a laser stare. “Better?”

 

It was like a shock of electricity zapped through Yunho’s body and held him firmly against the wall without the slightest touch. He was torn between ordering Shim to put the glasses back on or standing there dumbly in order to stare into those eyes for hours.

 

Shim’s eyes were big; the sweetest crescent shapes. But there was nothing sweet about their overall effect as they gazed down at him, pupils slightly dilated over dark brown irises. 

 

Yunho swallowed for the third time, balling his hands tensely. “Much better. Um, could you please move now? I’d like to go to the dance studio.”

 

“No, we’re not finished.”

 

Yunho drew in a breath. “Okay. I don’t think you can protect me. There, I said it.”

 

“Why?” Shim asked curiously. “Because I’m younger? Because I don’t look strong enough? What?”

 

Yunho hesitated then answered, “Both.”

 

“What sort of protection do you think I’m offering you exactly?”

 

“I don’t know. What a bodyguard usually does?”

 

“But you already have a bodyguard for muscle,” Shim pointed out. “What would you need me for? What’s your weakness?”

 

Yunho jutted out his jaw. “I’m not weak.”

 

“I didn’t say you were,” Shim pursed his lips. And what fine, wide lips they were! “I asked what your weakness was…everyone has a weakness.”

 

Yunho responded with a frown, “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, let me help you,” Shim offered. “How did you get poisoned?”

 

He wasn’t sure where this was going but he played along. “When I drank from the water bottle a staff assistant gave me.”

 

“And did you know this staff assistant well?”

 

“No, not really. We were about to perform on location. She was one of the staff members the entertainment division sends over.”

 

Shim’s expression turned calculating. “The entertainment division from K-Festivals, the company that SM partners with to organize events, right?”

 

Yunho nodded, still confused by all the questions. “It’s nothing new. We’ve been working with this company for years. There’s never been any problems. Besides, that assistant was fired after the poisoning incident.”

 

“No, I’m well aware of that,” Shim shook his head. “So, you took this water bottle from a person you didn’t know very well, trusting it was safe.”

 

“Of course I did!” Yunho said defensively. “I told you, it’s not like we ever had a problem like this before.”

 

“Hmmm,” Shim was judging him. Yunho didn’t like it.

 

“What do you expect me do, Changmin-sshi?” Yunho wanted to push the man crowding him away. “Go around distrusting everyone I meet?”

 

“Yes,” Shim answered crisply. “That is _exactly_ what I want you to do.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Yunho practically whispered. “I mean, I feel somewhat paranoid to drink anything somebody hands me now, but I can’t disengage and never trust again.”

 

Shim’s intense aura dimed, became softer. “I know. That’s where I come in. I will distrust _for_ you. I will interrogate _for_ you. I will look out _for_ you. I just need you to do one thing for me…”

 

Butterflies fluttered in Yunho’s stomach at each _for_. “Do what?”

 

“I need you to trust me,” Shim stated, resting a hand on the wall next to Yunho’s head.

 

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Yunho said, “But you told me to distrust more. How can I know to trust you so easily? Just take the word of my manager and your company. How do I know _you’re_ not a threat?”

 

Shim pursed his lips again. Yunho’s gaze dropped involuntarily, noting the unique shape of those lips. In the middle of the upper lip was a nub. The urge to lean in and nibble on it was strong. Yunho flattened himself further against the wall.

 

“You’re right,” Shim conceded. “It’s a bit hypocritical of me to demand you to trust me after just one meeting. I request you give me two weeks. And if you don’t feel safe with me after two weeks, then I will ask my boss for a transfer. How does that sound?”

 

Yunho glanced up into those big brown eyes again. He didn’t feel quite so threatened anymore. It seemed like a reasonable request, so he gave in, “Sounds good.”

 

Shim took a step back and held out a hand. Yunho shook it, feeling that zap of electricity again when a soft thumb stroked the back of his hand.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Changmin couldn’t stop his thumb from stroking the idol’s thinner hand. It was so soft. After being assaulted with Yunho’s scent during their confrontation, feeling the other man’s smooth skin was clouding his judgment.

 

 _What was that scent anyway?_ Changmin asked himself. _Baby powder?_ _Ridiculous. Focus, man!_

He was relieved Yunho accepted his request. This situation was unique to him. Usually, he worked with cooperative politicians. Most of the high-strung society folks that hired him were easy to work. Their dire need to protect their family or business, sometimes both depending on the intricate web of betrayal, blackmail, and threats woven into the situation, made them very cooperative.

 

But this job was about one man. One very famous, high-profile man. He had to focus his entire attention on Jung Yunho and those around him. He had to learn to be part of the entertainment industry now, which wasn’t something he favored. He preferred to work in the background.

 

Changmin couldn’t do that with Yunho because the idol wasn’t going to make his job easy. In fact, he suspected each day was going to be a challenge. For some reason, the thought thrilled him.  

 

Yunho let go of Changmin’s hand and side-stepped him. Realizing the idol was running away, Changmin reached out to pull him back. “Where are you going?”

 

“To the dance studio,” Yunho said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I don’t think so,” Changmin led him back to the double doors. “We have a meeting with your manager.”

 

Yunho dug his heels into the ground as Changmin turned the door knob. “And then we can go to the dance studio?”

 

Changmin slipped his sunglasses back on so he could stare at the painfully attractive man openly. This man vaguely reminded him of someone from his past. But the memory was too distant for him to grapple at now. His gaze glossed over the small face, faint scars on the upper cheeks and a pouty bottom lip. There was a beauty mark right above…

 

 _For fuck’s sake, FOCUS, man!_ Changmin cleared his throat, and answered, “We will look at your schedule for today and discuss it.”

 

Yes, this job was definitely going to be a challenge. In more ways than one.

 

Yunho easily went back into the conference room after that. The idol sat at the head of the table while Changmin sat next to him, listening to Boa spell out the terms and agreements of his new job.

 

But Changmin already knew; this procedure was old hat to him. But he hesitated to sign his name below Yunho’s on the contract…

 

“Boa-sshi,” Changmin started, “Can we hold off my signature and give it a two-week trial first? I promised Yunho-sshi a trial period.”

 

Boa protested, “But Shim-sshi –“

 

Changmin inclined his head in Yunho’s direction. The idol was currently staring at the table, looking lost in thought.

 

Boa blew out a breath in frustration. “Fine! But you have to at least sign the terms and privacy agreement.”

 

Changmin lifted his pen, “Gladly, Boa-sshi.”

 

Immediately after the signature was completed, Yunho stood up and asked, “Boa, what is my schedule for today?”

 

Boa rummaged through some paperwork. “Recording your new single. But that’s not till after noon. You can do what you want till then.”

 

“Great,” Yunho looked relieved. “I’ll be in the dance studio!” The idol hesitated at the door and turned. “So, what’s the protocol now? Do I have to let you know where I am at all times, Changmin-sshi?”

 

Changmin was already up and ready. “Yes, Yunho-sshi. But I also I have to be with you at all times. Hope that’s not a problem.” Changmin took off his sunglasses to zero his gaze on Yunho’s face, needing the idol to know this was an obligatory, serious matter.

 

Without another word, Yunho bid everyone in the room good-bye and walked out. Changmin bowed to Boa and others then walked out too. He made sure to stay a few steps behind the famous star.

 

Yunho continually glanced back. “So, you’re just going to stay behind me?”

 

Changmin’s eyes involuntary dropped to Yunho’s butt, covered in form-fitting light blue jeans. “Yes. Behind you. I can’t very well stand in front of you and protect you sufficiently, now could I?” 

 

Yunho snorted softly. “You know I could turn around and beat your ass to the ground, right? I’m more trained that Jongki in that area. I’ve been practicing martial arts since I was a boy.”

 

“Did the martial arts save you from being poisoned?” Changmin countered. “Martial arts aren’t as effective if you’re not _aware_.”

 

Abruptly, the idol stopped walking and said in self-derision, “You must think I’m a fool…”

 

Changmin remained silent, watching Yunho gather himself and lead them a few doors down to the dance studio. 

 

 _Why must this man always bring it back to physical strength?_ Changmin wondered, but in some twisted way, he found it…cute. When he’d overheard Yunho’s venting criticism about his person earlier, it didn’t make him angry, so much as stubborn to prove himself to this man.

 

Changmin knew it wasn’t necessary to prove himself. He’s an excellent strategist and quite trained in physical defense. But it’s okay if Yunho couldn’t see that now. He didn’t want to _force_ him, that move would be counterproductive in getting Yunho to trust him.

 

Music blared in the studio, and Jung Yunho began to dance, hardcore arm and leg movements that worked fluidly with the music.

 

With the sunglasses keeping his eyes hidden, Changmin stood by the door to watch, totally riveted by the show.  For the next two weeks, he planned to simply do his job, remain professional, and wait for Yunho to see his capabilities through his actions.

 

When the music ended, Yunho walked back towards Changmin to grab a towel off some shelves. Sweat glistened at the idol’s temples and toned arms.

 

Impulsively, Changmin took another towel off the shelf and laid it over Yunho’s neck. Softly, he said, “A fool, no. _Foolish_ , yes. But that’s why you need me.”

 

Yunho appeared surprised, throat working nervously as he swallowed. Changmin released the towel.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

 

Yunho went back to his dance routine feeling slightly disoriented. He tugged the towel off his neck as he fumbled with the stereo. A covert glance over his shoulder told him Shim’s gaze was glued to his every move.

 

_“…But that’s why you need me.”_

 

_What was that?_ Yunho contemplated to himself while scrolling through the CD tracks. _What did the man mean by it? We just met, how can he say something so…intimate?_   

 

Yunho gave himself a mental shake and started the music. He’s not going to let this distract him.

 

As Yunho twirled and twisted in all the right places, he let the music overtake him. After a few minutes, he heard the studio door swing open but decided to ignore it and focus until his routine ended.

 

Panting, he picked up his towel and turned towards the door. “Jongki!” Yunho grinned widely and hopped towards his fluffy bodyguard. Jongki was a big, husky man, taller than Yunho by about 2 centimeters, and had the kindest eyes, which always twinkled when they were set upon Yunho.

 

Just as he was going to throw his arms around Jongki, Shim threw out an arm to stop him. “Wait, Yunho-sshi. So, you’re Jongki. I’ll need to speak with you privately.”

 

Jongki, who already had his arms open to accept Yunho, looked a tad pissed as he faced Shim. “You think I’m a threat to Yunho?”

 

Before an argument could break out, Yunho grabbed the arm blocking him and tried to pull it down but Shim held still with a surprisingly firm hold. Yunho grumbled, “This is my long-time bodyguard, Changmin-sshi. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Shim narrowed his eyes and ordered the other bodyguard. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

Jongki lowered his arms and gave Shim an indulgent look. “Boa explained the situation to me but this is ridiculous.” When Shim stepped fully in front of Yunho, Jongki gave in, “Fine, Fine! My name is Lee Jongki. I’ve been Jung Yunho’s bodyguard since his debut day 5 years ago. And I love him like a son. I’d die before I’d hurt a hair on his head!”

 

Yunho beamed at the response and shoved Shim out of the way to hop into Jongki’s arms. “Oh, hyung!” Jongki let out a laugh and held Yunho in his large arms.

 

 

~*~

  

 

_Irritated._

 

That was the best way to describe how Changmin was feeling at the moment. Immediately after the larger man stepped into the dance studio, Changmin recognized it was Jongki, since the bodyguard’s picture was included in Yunho’s file at NSS headquarters.

 

Yunho currently had his face buried in Jongki’s neck.

 

_Really now!_ The hugging and clinging was totally unnecessary! He’s never seen anyone act this way with a bodyguard. He had to put a stop to this and interrogate Jongki.

 

Just then he received a text message:

 

_A van is waiting out front to take Yunho to the recording studio. Please be there promptly. – Boa_

 

Good. Enough of this love-fest. Changmin tapped Yunho’s shoulder. “Yunho-sshi. We have to get you to the recording studio now.”

 

Finally, Yunho let go of Jongki. Changmin took his chance and grabbed the idol by the arm to drag him out of the dance studio. Okay. So _maybe_ the act was too pushy for the situation, so he hastily justified it, “A car is waiting, we’re going to be late.”

 

Yunho gave him a searing glare but said nothing. Jongki followed them out to the car, and as Changmin opened the van door, the other bodyguard helped Yunho into the van.

 

Once again: _Unnecessary!_

Sliding the van door shut with a little more force than necessary, Changmin stared right into Jongki’s eyes. “Let’s cut the bullshit. I am Yunho-sshi’s main bodyguard now, do you understand that? You will be there to back me up and block crazy fans out of his path. You leave the rest to me.”

 

Jongki frowned. “That’s not what I was told by Boa.”

 

“Well, it’s what I’m telling you,” Changmin stepped closer to the other man. “I am here to track the stalker who’s threatening Yunho-sshi’s life. I need to be aware of all that’s happening and know everyone around him. That includes you. Right now, you are a suspect.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jongki’s eyes bugged out. “I don’t have one mark on my record!”

 

Changmin shrugged and remarked, “Even the most outwardly respectable people end up doing the most despicable things. As far as I’m concerned, everyone is a suspect. Come with us to the recording studio…” Changmin added coldly, “You have until Yunho-sshi finishes recording to convince me of your innocence.”

 

The black tinted window of the van suddenly rolled down. Yunho had a troubled look on his face. “Is everything alright?”

 

Facing Yunho in unison, Changmin and Jongki nodded. This caused the troubled look to disappear and a stern one to take its place as Yunho offered, “Then why don’t you two get in the car so we can go?”

 

 

~*~

 

 

The tension in the car was palpable.

 

Sitting in between his two bodyguards, Yunho felt like he was in some protective bubble. It would feel nice if it wasn’t for the glares being shot over his head. _As if I can’t see them_ , Yunho inwardly rolled his eyes. 

 

When they arrived at the recording studio, some regular stalker fans were waiting outside the door. How they found out his schedule, he’ll never know. Sometimes, it’s hard to be nice to them because they follow him everywhere, so Yunho chose to ignore them as much as possible.

 

The moment the car door opened, he heard, “Oppa! Oppa!”

 

He kept his head down as Jongki helped him out and Shim led him quickly to the recording studio doors. Yunho hadn’t realized Shim’s hand was placed at the small of his back until they were inside. It felt so warm, so nice. Part of him wanted to lean back into it but he snapped himself out of it and sped up to the room he usually recorded in.

 

Yunho’s recording manager, Yoochun, was seated at the master controls, fine tuning the beat for the new single, _Honey Funny Bunny_.

 

Yoochun greeted him with a wave, “Hey, man! Right on time, come on in. Let’s see if we can knock this out in a couple of hours.”

 

Yunho dropped into one of the swivel chairs and said, “I’ve been rehearsing the lyrics and I love the beat track you sent me!”

 

“Awesome,” Yoochun smiled. “I was just on the phone with Boa. You better be ready for a really sexy image for this new single.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Boa keeps warning me about the new choreography. I’m meeting with the choreographer tomorrow…” His voice faded as two other voices whispered maddeningly behind him.

 

Shim and Jongki seemed to be in a heated debate. Yunho shrugged and took the lyric sheets from Yoochun.

 

 

~*~

  

 

After a rough start, Changmin got Jongki to really talk. He listened to the other bodyguard talking about his home-life and how he grew up.  Obviously, this information wasn’t relevant to the stalker-threats case but he liked to watch people speak. It told a lot about a person without them even realizing it. Sometimes, a harmless comment will be added here or there, but it will add to the overall tone and reveal much about a person’s personality.

 

Changmin listened to the pitch of voice, any variations, and analyzed the body language, no matter how subtle. Jongki had a habit of putting his hands on his large belly and speaking very calmly. The bodyguard’s eyes would occasionally flicker to Yunho, who was recording a song behind the glass window, and he’d smile. Beside himself, Changmin was endeared by it. Jongki really did seem to care about the idol.

 

When Jongki finished with his story, Changmin asked frankly, “So, what do you know about these threatening letters?”

 

A shadow crossed over Jongki’s face. “The letters come infrequently and they’ve become more and more disturbing. We all assumed it was some psycho holed up in a basement, watching re-runs of Yunho’s performances, submerged in his own self-hatred. But then the poisoning happened…” Jongki fixed Changmin with a glare, “This person has hell to pay when he’s found.”

 

Processing the information quickly, Changmin inquired, “Why do we assume he’s male?”

 

Jongki appeared taken aback. “Hm. I don’t know. Yunho always refers to the stalker as male and we just all go along with it. Guess the tone of the letters sound like a guy.”

 

Changmin switched his gaze to Yunho. “And they come infrequently? There’s been no pattern to their arrival?”

 

“No pattern as far as I know. A month went on before we got the letter that proceeded the poisoning.”

 

Changmin nodded swiftly and left Jongki to stand at the door. He approached the recoding manager and sat down next to him. The manager seemed lost in the music. People like this were a bit too preoccupied and mellow to engage in threats and attempted murders.

 

But, Changmin leaves no stone unturned. After a short introduction, Changmin casually said, “So, tell me about yourself.”

 

 

~*~

  

 

Yunho threw back a gulp of water as he exited the recording tank. He approached the place where Yoochun and Shim were talking and caught the frequent “Jaejoong did…” “Jaejoong said…” “Jaejoong had…”

 

Yunho held back a smirk. It was pretty amusing just how in love Yoochun was with Yunho’s publicist. The two met often, even though their work never really connected them. Judging by their behavior at SM social functions, they were both oblivious to how in love they were with each other. Yunho was certain he’ll never be so oblivious to his own feelings for another…

 

His eyes connected with Shim’s and Yunho was compelled to look away. Shim’s gaze was like an X-Ray…the man really should walk around with sunglasses on, at all times.

 

“Yoochun, how was that?” Yunho asked, hoping his voice recording was up to par.

 

Yoochun stopped talking. He looked confused for a second. “Oh wow, you’re done? Hold on, Yunho, let’s replay the last track. I think it was good...we might have to do a few more takes to be sure.”

 

Shim stood up and offered Yunho his chair, then went back to stand next to Jongki. Yunho sat down and edged closer to Yoochun as they listened to the track.

 

The recording session went on for 3 hours, for the mixing and quality to be done to both their satisfaction. In the end, Yunho loved the mix, especially since he’d been able to reach the high notes he strived for. It took lots of rehearsals in the shower to master them!

 

Shim got on and off his phone and then said, “That was Boa. She said you have a photoshoot to get to.”

 

Yunho hi-fived Yoochun and hugged him, bidding the talented man good-bye. “I’ll tell Jaejoong you say hi,” he teased.

 

Yoochun reddened and turned back to the master controls.

 

Laughing quietly, Yunho approached his two bodyguards. Not knowing which one to go to, he simply let himself out of the room. Soon, a warm hand was on his back, leading him out of the building. Yunho walked silently through the few fans still waiting outside.

 

One girl he recognized immediately, though, so he halted. “Hana, how are you?”

 

Hana was the daughter of the entertainment department head at K-Festivals. She was, as one would say, Jung Yunho’s biggest fan. She attended every fan-signing, every concert, always showing her support for him. It was touching. He’d see her come with her dad to the SM building and he’d hang out with her while her dad was in meetings with Boa.

 

At 18, the girl showed promise of becoming a very pretty woman. Hana replied with a smile, “I was shopping nearby and saw the crowd and the van…knew it was you, oppa.”

 

Yunho offered a tired smile back. “I hope to see you around later at concert rehearsals. You’re more than welcome to come visit.”

 

Hana looked ecstatic but then whispered, “I better hitch a taxi away from here. The other girls are going to eat me alive.”

 

Yunho chuckled. “See you!”

 

Shim was frozen beside him the whole time. Yunho looked up at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

Snapping out of it, Shim nudged him to climb into the van. “Who was that?”

 

Jongki climbed in and answered, “That’s Park Hana. She’s the daughter of Park Yongsook, the head of the entertainment department at K-Festivals.”

 

“For a stalker fan, she seems rather chummy with her idol,” Shim commented.

 

Yunho defended her, “Hana is not a stalker. She’s a great girl. Her family went through a lot this past year and I like to show her kindness as much as she shows me support.”

 

Shim muttered, “Park Hana…Park Yongsook,” under his breath. As if committing them to memory. Shim’s calculative brain seemed to tick in the silence of the car. Yunho stared at the man’s sharp profile and felt a squirming in his tummy. Damn, how could he not have noticed how handsome this man was?   

 

Yunho promptly dispensed with that fact and asked the driver to turn up the radio.

 

Minutes later, they arrived at XM studios for the photoshoot. Right in the parking lot, Yunho was greeted by his coordi, Daji. When Shim got out of the car, Daji looked startled. “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

 

Shim barely bowed as he introduced himself, “I’m Shim Changmin. Yunho-sshi’s new bodyguard.”

 

Jongki sputtered, “SECOND bodyguard.”

 

Yunho was surprised when Shim ignored the comment and stepped in front of him, as if shielding him from Daji. Rising up on his toes, Yunho whispered in Shim’s ear, “Daji is one of my most trusted people. Lower your shackles, Changmin-sshi.”

 

Curiously, Yunho saw goosebumps form on the back of Shim’s neck as the other man replied, “ _Everyone_ seems to be _your most trusted_. I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

As they all walked towards the studio doors, with Yunho strategically in between his two bodyguards, Shim said to Daji, “Tell me about yourself.”

 

“I adore Yunho AND dressing up his body!” Daji winked. Yunho covered his mouth, snorting a laugh.

 

Shim didn’t appear amused. “Again I ask, tell me about yourself.”

 

Yunho watched the exchange with interest. His new bodyguard didn’t say much, letting Daji ramble on about her personal life. Shim was a very good listener. It was almost… _sexy_ to watch.

 

_Yup, you’re losing your mind_ , Yunho proclaimed to himself.

 

Just as they entered the main set of the photoshoot, all the crew members looked up and greeted him.

 

A shorter, pretty man with red hair pulled up in a ponytail jogged towards him; it was his stylist, Heechul.

 

With a mischievous grin, Heechul bellowed, “YUUUUUNHOOOOOO! MY LOVE!”

 

Everyone on set exploded with laughter.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Irritation started up again.

 

Changmin would have to do a background check on this Park Hana and her father, Yongsook. Yunho took every encounter in his life too lightly. When in reality, every moment, every instance played an important role. There’s a _re_ action to every action.

 

Changmin had never heard of a celebrity who befriends a (stalker) fan. The level of obsession these fans have for their idol is unreal. He would know…his sisters were like this. However, Changmin didn’t think his sisters would stalk Yunho, as much as they adored him.

 

His photographic memory conjured up the copies of the threat letters provided in Yunho’s file. Each letter was signed _your fan_. So, assuming the psycho writing these letters was one of these stalker fans was a perfectly valid assumption. 

 

Changmin might have been lost in contemplation but he felt Yunho’s gaze on him in the car. It made him inwardly squirm but he liked the heat of the stare. Yunho had a quality that burned, a _something_ that radiated from him like the sun.

 

Changmin flexed his hands. Recalling the feel of Yunho’s back as he guided him…more heat. And now their thighs kept brushing as the car bumped and swerved on the road…again, _heat_.

 

_Don’t go there, Shim…_

When they arrived at the XM studios, Daji, Yunho’s coordi, met them first. The woman was half a head shorter than Changmin and had long, bleach-blond hair. As she told him about herself, he got the feeling Daji has a mothering nature. Nothing about her irked him or set off an alarm inside him, so he gave her a mental pass… _for now_. The tentative pass also applied to Jongki, and just recently, to Yoochun – that man seemed too preoccupied with his music and Yunho’s publicist, Kim Jaejoong, to be obsessive over much else.

 

In the studio, the crew members yelled out their hellos. Changmin made a quick scan of the room, and was about to start memorizing the layout when a loud male voice interrupted…

 

“YUUUUUNHOOOOOO! MY LOVE!”

 

Or at least Changmin assumed this person was male. The long, silky red ponytail, glittery make-up, loose fitted v-neck and tight jeans alluded to otherwise.

 

This _man_ just hurled himself onto Yunho.

 

Changmin barely had time to react.

 

 _Unacceptable_ , Changmin’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed the back of the strange man’s shirt and pulled him back. “Excuse me, who are you?”

 

“Excuse you!” the redhead shrugged Changmin off, turned around then gave Changmin a once-over. “Hello, handsome. _Who_ are _you_?” The man pressed up against him.

 

 _Was this fool flirting with me?_ Changmin was alarmed by the other’s proximity. “I’m Yunho’s bodyguard. So, I ask again, _who are you_?”

 

The redhead backed away and pointed at Jongki, flirting aura dissipating. “Jongki is Yunho’s bodyguard.”

 

“Things change,” Changmin said coolly.    

 

Yunho stepped in the middle, back brushing Changmin’s chest. “Heechul-hyung, this is Shim Changmin. He’s a new bodyguard…er…Protector the NSS sent over. He’ll be helping crack the stalker case. Changmin-sshi, this is Kim Heechul, my hair and make-up artist.”

 

 _Oh, well. That explains the glittery eye-shadow_ , Changmin assessed Heechul very carefully. This man probably had the closest contact with Yunho before and during events. He must get some answers out of this Kim Heechul. “Kim-sshi, may I speak with you privately?” Changmin asked in a no-nonsense tone.

 

The redhead’s confused frown smoothed out, and the flirting aura was back. “Sure, Protector-sshi.”

 

Changmin huffed, waiting until Heechul walked ahead of him and then followed. Standing in front of the make-up tables, they faced each other. Heechul raised an eyebrow. “So, _Shim Changmin_. What would you like to know?”

 

Changmin raised his right brow. No one had ever presented the first question during one of his interrogations. Irritation spiked at him again as he ordered, “Tell me about yourself.”

 

The redhead blew on the nails of his left hand and pretended to polish them on his shirt. “Not much to tell. I grew up in Seoul, have a degree in political science, found out it was too boring to pursue as a career and that cosmetology made me happier. I served my two years in the military and afterwards, I found a position with SM Entertainment. Then…” Heechul pointed at Yunho, who was laughing with Jongki. “I was placed with that precious, gorgeous boy over there. And the rest is history.”

 

Changmin noted how Heechul was gazing at Yunho from a distance and wondered, “What is the nature of your relationship with Yunho-sshi?”

 

Heechul met Changmin’s eyes and held the gaze challengingly. “I thought this was about me.”

 

“It is, Kim-sshi, but everything concerns Yunho-sshi in this case. Now, answer the question.”

 

Sighing, Heechul responded wistfully, “We’re best friends…”

 

Changmin paused then said, “Sounds like there’s something unsaid there.”

 

Heechul looked at Yunho again. “It’s nothing…can I go now? I need to make him over.”

 

As the redhead began moving away, Changmin grabbed his arm and took a ruthless stab in the dark, “Hold on. Do you have some sort of… _obsession_ towards Yunho-sshi? An obsession that makes you resentful? That could perhaps make you write to him anonymously?”

 

He knew he had no basis to ask such questions. The letters had mentioned two females in the psycho fan’s life and Changmin had no information on the females or past relationships in Kim Heechul’s life. But something about this man provoked Changmin.

 

The way in which Heechul reacted to his questioning was unexpected, though. Twisting his arm free, Heechul’s ponytail teetered from side-to-side as his eyes spit fire. “ _How dare you?_ A part of me died when I heard he got poisoned! You barely know me, bastard, don’t presume to think I’m anything less than a true friend in Yunho’s life.” The redhead stomped away, cursing loudly.

 

Initially, Changmin was a bit stunned by the reaction, but then he grinned to himself. Heechul lost his temper…got defensive over a normal line of questioning under the circumstances. Kim Heechul was not going to get a temporary pass from Changmin.

 

Kim Heechul was now a main suspect.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho sensed something went horribly wrong as Heechul came stomping back to him. “What happened? I know Changmin-sshi can be a bit blunt but –“

 

“Yundol,” Heechul heaved a breath. “I don’t want to talk about that bastard. Just keep him away from me. Now…let’s get to work.”

 

Closing his mouth, Yunho decided to remain quiet as Heechul dragged him forward to one of the make-up tables (the furthest away from Shim) and began rummaging through the make-up supplies.

 

Right! Yunho had a photoshoot to do. Yunho eyed his reflection in the mirror. “Hyung, do think I should color my hair differently? The brown is getting a bit dull.”

 

Heechul pulled up a stool in front of Yunho’s swivel chair and stared at him thoughtfully. “Hmmm, what color did you have in mind, baby?”

 

Twirling a strand of hair with his index finger, Yunho’s gaze landed on Heechul’s fire-red hair. _No…I couldn’t pull it off…_

 

Heechul noticed the look and tittered, smoothing out Yunho’s hair with his hands. “You want to become a fiery redhead like me! I think that’s bold and thrilling and oh, Yundol, you can totally pull it off!”

 

Yunho smiled widely. Heechul always understood him. “Do we have time for a hair-dye?”

 

Heechul pecked Yunho on the nose. “There’s _always_ time for a hair-dye. The crew is still setting up. The red hair will fit perfectly with the cover shots of _Honey Funny Bunny_.”

 

Through the whole dye process, Yunho could see Shim in the mirror, standing a meter or so behind him. The bodyguard wasn’t saying a word, just watched Yunho and Heechul like they were a fascinating television program.

 

Heechul chatted endlessly about company gossip, entertaining Yunho through the boring task of sitting still. About two hours later, the process was finished.

“Wow!” Heechul exclaimed. “I definitely picked the right tone!”

 

Yunho turned his head from side-to-side, appraising his new look. The red wasn’t as bright as Heechul’s but a deep, rich color that added an air of sophistication as well as sexiness.

 

He liked it.

 

Smiling, Yunho threw his arms around Heechul. “Thank you, hyung! This looks great!”

 

He felt a sneaky hand trail down his back and pat his bottom. Yunho pulled back to narrow his eyes at Heechul playfully. “Watch the hand, hyung…”

 

Heechul blinked, attempting to look innocent. “Oops! My hand must have slipped…”

 

With an eye-roll, Yunho sat back down, his eyes accidently meeting Shim’s in the mirror.

 

Those big, brown eyes didn’t look particularly friendly at the moment but they’re oh so familiar. Yunho had to force himself to look away.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!_

_Relax, Shim._

 

Changmin took in a breath and glanced to where Jongki was standing by Daji, chatting away with her.

 

 _Ugh. Useless!_ Changmin ranted to himself. _Here we have some flirty hair and make-up artist feeling up the celebrity and no one takes a second glance. It’s no wonder the man got poisoned!_

Honestly, Changmin didn’t give a damn that Heechul claimed he and Yunho were best friends. The way in which the redhead _looked_ at Yunho, spoke volumes about a deeper, more intense affection. Changmin had to watch every sickening stare and no-so-subtle touch throughout the entire hair-dyeing affair!

 

He had been standing in the same spot, keeping a vigilant distance the whole time. He needed to get closer. 

 

Waiting until Heechul started plastering foundation on Yunho’s face, Changmin approached them, slipping his hands casually into his pockets.

 

Heechul side-eyed him then ignored him by deliberately speaking only to Yunho. “Hey, Yundol, remind me again how you got these scars? You fell, right?”

 

“Yeah, I fell when I was a kid.” Yunho had his eyes closed as Heechul used eyeliner on the idol’s eyes with precise sweeps. “My parents took me to see Seoul before Jihye was born. I fell in a park, while climbing the monkey bars.”

 

Changmin’s hands slipped out of his pocket. His mind began shuffling through memories.

 

Heechul chuckled, tracing one light scar under Yunho’s left eye. “Clumsy, baby. Didn’t your parents warn you?”

 

Yunho had on a serene smile as he responded affectionately, “It was actually this other boy who warned me. I didn’t know who he was and he didn’t seem friendly at first but in the end…he _cared_.”

 

Changmin’s heart soared. _Yunho was that boy! That stubborn boy who didn’t listen to me, who fell and scraped his face, who intrigued me and made me nervous as hell._ _That’s why Yunho’s face looked so familiar…_

He’d never forgotten the boy with chubby cheeks, a friendly aura, and lots of energy. The memory was a little fuzzy but the important aspects never left him. He remembered running away, like a coward, because he was scared to befriend the older boy.

 

Now, Changmin was staring at an older version of that boy. _Oh Buddha, help, why does this make me ache so much?_

 

 

~*~

Yunho noticed something was wrong with Shim the moment Heechul moved away to clean up the make-up supplies. Those big eyes were giving him a searching stare, like he’s trying to dig deep into Yunho’s soul and draw something out.

 

“Are you okay, Changmin-sshi?” Yunho inquired with hesitation.

 

Shim seemed to snap out his trance and nod. Before Yunho would say anything else, Heechul pulled him up. “It’s wardrobe time, Yundol. Daji is waiting!”

 

On cue, Shim took Yunho’s arm and steered him towards the wardrobe section of the studio, where Daji was waiting. Yunho asked, “What do you think of my red hair?”

 

Shim stopped walking, turned, and swept a gaze all of over Yunho. “It looks good. Really good.”

 

Yunho warmed, holding Shim’s stare.

 

The moment broke when Daji squealed and interrupted them. “I love it! The red looks AWESOME! I’ve got the perfect outfit for it!”

 

Shim let go of Yunho’s arm as Daji ordered Yunho to follow her into a dressing room. As he looked at the outfit she held out to him, Yunho doubted her choice of color but went along with it. His coordi put him in a red-velvet suit with a black silk shirt underneath. He worried the red of the suit would clash with his red hair.

 

Daji waved a hand dismissively. “Somehow, you pull it off! Now go work that camera!”

_Finally! Freedom!_

 

Yunho made a beeline for the director, who greeted him enthusiastically. Then, he bounced around from crew member to crew member for a chat. He liked to create an open, friendly atmosphere on set. It made things a lot more fun. And he got to see to the crew’s needs. After all, they do work extremely hard for him.

 

Besides, directors and crew members sometimes let him play with the heavy equipment!

 

On his way back to the director, Shim grabbed him around the waist. “Do you _ever_ sit still?”

 

Yunho placed his hands on Shim’s arms to steady himself. _Hmmm, the man may be on the skinny side but his muscles were hard and toned…_

Flexing his hands on those arms, Yunho replied, “I like to move around. Sitting in that make-up chair for hours was torture for me.”

 

Shim glared, tightening his hold. “You’re determined to make my job difficult, aren’t you?”

 

Yunho wasn’t completely sure what Shim meant by that, but being in the Protector’s arms, and feeling the man’s hot breath against his face, was making him lose focus.

 

Long fingers dug into Yunho’s waist then released him suddenly.

 

The intimate moment was supposed to make him feel safe, right? A bodyguard was supposed to make a person feel safe...

 

Then why was Yunho’s heart beating so fast?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the wonderful, encouraging comments! I hope I am still keeping you all entertained and interested. More sweet, sexy things to come that I hope you'll enjoy. :) [I promise to reply to your comments after this is complete!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

The sun had set by the time the photoshoot was over. Changmin was sitting in the van, continually glancing at Yunho snoozing against Jongki’s arm. The photoshoot did not leave Changmin unaffected. Jung Yunho dripped with charisma and sexiness in each photo. The idol was just plain gorgeous, but resting here, make-up-less and natural, he was even more appealing to Changmin. 

 

Only a few turns and stoplights passed before they’d reached Jongki’s home.

 

“Yunho,” Jongki gently nudged Yunho awake. “My stop is here. Are you going to be alright?”

 

Yunho blinked sleepily ahead and nodded, shooting Changmin a glance from the corner of his eye. Once Jongki stepped out and the car started moving again, Yunho asked, “So, where do you live so the driver can drop you off?”

 

“I can’t go home.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

 _Ah._ Changmin had to tread lightly with this response. He didn’t want to scare Yunho off but the idol had to be aware of the normal procedure. “I go where you go, Yunho-sshi.”

 

“What?”

 

The look Yunho threw at him made Changmin wince, remembering how he had proclaimed _That’s why you need me_ to Yunho earlier today. That’s _twice_ now he’s twisted something that should sound professional into something that sounded like a love proclamation.

 

With a tiny cough, Changmin restated his intention, “What I meant was, while you are under my protection, I need to be integrated into your life…that includes your home.”

 

“You want to live with me…” Yunho said in a tone of disbelief.

 

Changmin felt the need to correct him. “It’s not that I _want_ to. It’s just one of the provisions of my contract. I have to be around you at all times.”

 

“But you never signed the contract,” Yunho pointed out slowly.

 

 _Damn, that’s true_. The 2-week probation period had slipped Changmin’s mind.

 

He quickly reasoned. “You do have a point. Without the terms of the contract, you are not obligated to let me stay in your home. It would make things less complicated if you’d let me, but you are free to say no.”

 

Yunho tiled his head to the side. “Where would you go if I said no?”

“I would stand outside your front door,” Changmin answered without hesitation. When Yunho appeared mildly annoyed, Changmin understood and added, “This is not really about a physical defense. I know you can take of yourself if someone broke in. But if I’m not part of your ordinary life, I’m going to miss some crucial information about you.” 

 

Frowning and staring down at his own hands, Yunho muttered the question, “What about my reputation? I normally life alone…this is going to create lots of gossip.”

 

“You were poisoned, Yunho-sshi. That is a matter more important than your reputation.” Changmin curled his fingers into his palm. “I won’t touch you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Any gossip that might reach the masses would be unfounded.”

 

Yunho lifted his eyes, piercing through Changmin. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“ _Okay._ ”

 

Changmin breathed a sigh of relief and requested the driver to please head towards the SM Entertainment. He needed to pick up the suitcase in the trunk of his car.

 

He was going to live with Jung Yunho. Changmin could practically hear his sisters screeching like banshees. Technically, he shouldn’t be enforcing this term of the contract until it is signed, but damn it, he _wanted_ to! He wanted to be alone with Yunho…

 

Changmin rubbed his temple. _Fuck, I’m in trouble._

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_I have someone living with me!_

 

Yunho lied in bed, tossing and turning, restless with the thought that he wasn’t alone. He’d always wanted to live with someone but being a solo artist left him by himself at the end of the day. It was during the silence of the night when loneliness clawed at him.

 

But when Changmin had entered his apartment, Yunho was on a buzz the whole evening. He’d scurried about, cleaning up the mess in the living room (mostly because of Shim crinkling his nose at the clothes, books, and CD haphazardly thrown about the room).

 

Yunho had ordered two pizzas after they took turns in the shower, and they’d settled down to eat in front of the TV. The buzzing inside him had continued during the meal, preventing him from focusing on the TV drama playing on the screen.

 

Shim never said much, though he did eat a lot. Yunho had found himself shifting and looking at the man across his couch, barely containing the grin on his face.

 

It had all been so…domestic. _So damn perfect!_ Yunho had felt like an ordinary guy. This feeling was rare, limited to when he visited his parents in Gwangju or when he made plans to see his old childhood friends.

 

After two pizzas and three TV drama episodes, Yunho had offered his spare bedroom to Shim. But the Protector declined the offer.

 

“But you’d be more comfortable,” Yunho had insisted.

 

“I am not here to be comfortable,” Shim had said as he fluffed the pillows and spread himself out on the couch, head facing the front door. “I am here on duty, to keep you safe. Sleep well, Yunho-sshi…oh, and thank you for dinner.”

 

Now lying in bed, all Yunho wanted to do was go back into the living room and sleep next to Shim. To feel the warmth of human contact again…it’s been so long for him.

 

Asking his Protector for a cuddle would be insane. And God knows what sort of feelings would transpire if he did. No, he must control himself. _You are in control, Jung Yunho!_

 

With a heaving sigh, Yunho punched his pillow, curled into his stuffed deer and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

The next morning, a letter was discovered, taped outside the front door.

 

               

_Dear Jung Yunho,_

_I hear you recovered well after the poisoning. My dear one cried over your near-death experience. Oh how you touch her heart and hold her affections so easily._

_You survived this time. You won’t be so lucky next time._

_\- Your Fan_

Yunho wrinkled the edges of the letter with his tense grip. Shim rubbed the back of Yunho’s hands and prompted him to let go. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Yunho watched anger rise, coloring Shim’s face.

 

A few minutes of staring at the words and Shim folded the letter before placing it in his pocket. Yunho shut the front door and laid his forehead against it. Shim’s warm breath murmured in his ear, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

“I want to believe you.”

 

Shim’s lips brushed Yunho’s cheek. “Believe me.”

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

When Changmin was a boy, he would tell his parents he wanted to go to the park. His mom would take him but Changmin didn’t really care about the slides or swings or dangerous monkey bars. He cared about this small rabbit that lived on the outskirts of the park, near one really large, old tree. This rabbit was snow-white and was curious about everything. Rabby, as Changmin liked to call him, would run around all over the park but would freeze the moment Changmin touched him.

 

Changmin took care of Rabby for months…before he ran away one day and Changmin never saw him again.

 

Taking care of Jung Yunho was like taking care of Rabby.

 

Changmin found himself incredibly frustrated by the end of the day. He basically spends the entire day chasing Yunho around and shooing away people who get too close to him. The man does not understand the term _power-down_ , and apparently the people surrounding him did not understand the terms _too close for comfort_.

 

Everyone seemed to understand the boundaries Changmin put up around Yunho, except for Heechul. That redhead would paw and nuzzle Yunho any chance he got! And there was nothing Changmin could do about it anymore because Yunho told him off:  “Enough, Changmin-sshi! Heechul is my best friend!”

 

And that’s that. Changmin was on the edge of his patience watching their public displays of affection.

 

It was only at night, when Yunho was asleep in his room, that Changmin was able to get some real work done. He’d stay up late studying the letters, making lists of suspects, and investigating every nook and cranny of the apartment, searching for any planted electronic devices. He’d also make important calls to his boss.

 

At midnight on the fifth day, Changmin rang up Siwon. 

 

“Siwon-sshi, how’s the background check on Kim Heechul? Anything significant?”

 

“Hmmm, nothing yet. You want me to run the checks on the other names you gave me yesterday?” Siwon asked.

 

“Yes, sir, especially the Parks, Hana and Yangsook…” Changmin darkened the stars next to those two names on his sheet. Hana had an odd close relationship with Yunho. And Yangsook was…an overly friendly man.

 

Changmin had finally met those two that morning. Park Yangsook, a silver-streaked haired man in his 50’s, had a meeting with Boa about the organization of the upcoming mini-concerts next week.

 

Hana came along with him and Yunho instantly took her under his wing. Changmin decided their interaction was pretty normal. There were no unusual patterns in their conversation, just simple comments and opinions about mundane things.

 

After the meeting, Yangsook located them in the dance room. “Yunho, my boy! We didn’t get a chance to chat, how are you?”

 

Yunho had smiled. “I’m fine, sir.”

 

“Who is this?” Yangsook asked good-naturally, looking towards Changmin, who hovered behind Yunho and Hana.

 

Yunho introduced him. Yangsook immediately shook Changmin’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, boy! Good to have you around, our nation’s sweetheart must be protected!” Yangsook turned to his daughter. “Isn’t that right, _sweetheart_?”

 

“Yes,” Hana nodded, avoiding her father’s eyes.

 

Changmin noted three unusual things.

 

One: Though his eyes were friendly, there was irony in the older man’s tone.

 

Two: Yangsook never offered any compassionate words on Yunho’s poisoning incident.      

 

Three: Hana was rather cold towards her father.

 

All those things could be personality traits and have nothing at all to do with the case. Yunho did mention Hana’s family went through a lot this year. But Changmin didn’t want to take any chances.  

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

It was week 2 with his Protector and Yunho was at _his_ wit’s end. He was so damn attracted to Shim, and the torturous part of it was: _he couldn’t escape him!_

Shim never spontaneously hugged him or spoiled him like everyone else. No, Shim was more subtle.

 

A touch to his back that crept lower and lower to his waist…

 

A touch to his arm that crept down to his hand, holding his fingers in a loose grip…

 

Yunho rarely heard Shim’s voice. His Protector was like a fortified wall pressed solidly into him, keeping everyone out with a glare or verbal interrogation.

 

When an assistant had tried to hand Yunho a drink, Shim snarled, “That’s not needed. I got him one from the vending machine.”

 

Yunho had teased him. “You’re like a guard dog.”

 

Shim softened his gaze. “And do you like dogs, Yunho-sshi?”

 

Heart racing from the effect of those puppy-like eyes, Yunho answered in a whisper, “I like dogs; they’re cute.”

 

Yunho was a bit ashamed with the flirting he was doing, but he had to let it out during the day. At night, his cock had a date with hand to relieve the tension.

 

Getting involved with Shim would be the worst idea in the history of ever. Maybe he’d just been alone for too long. He needed to go on a date. Yes, that’s it.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

After grilling the female dancers about to go on stage to join Yunho, Changmin stood beside some of the sound check guys off to the side of the stage. Yunho was performing _Checkmate_ , one of his old songs at this mini-concert special.

 

And Changmin was seriously having some visible arousal issues. _You are in control, Shim Changmin!_

 

He hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. Yes, that’s it.

 

When the cheers from the audience increased to an ear-piercing degree, Yunho had finished the performance. The lights dimmed and came back on. Yunho shouted, “THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!”

 

If it was possible – the noise got louder. Yunho jogged backstage towards Changmin with a huge grin. Changmin’s heart raced. _What a gorgeous smile…_

 

Assistants began removing the mic sets and Changmin handed Yunho a towel, then led him further backstage. Yunho had ended the mini-concert for the company with his song; the show was over.

 

Jongki called Changmin over, so the Protector was forced to leave Yunho in the hands of Heechul, who was standing near the dressing room area. Jongki quickly informed Changmin the security plan to get Yunho safely back to the van then left to speak to the other bodyguards. When Changmin returned to the dressing room area, Heechul was whispering something to Yunho.

 

Yunho appeared surprised and speechless while Heechul had a look of profound love on his face. As Yunho spoke, Heechul looked more than a bit crushed but nodded, then walked away. Yunho stared after him sadly.

 

Changmin approached. “Time to leave, Yunho-sshi.”

 

Yunho inclined his head and went to go change out of his costume. Worriedly, Changmin stayed outside the door, an unsettled feeling taking over him.

 

On the way out of the stage arena, Changmin had to have 1000 percent vigilance. The crowds of people running around were insane, anything could happen.

 

Jongki announced, “We have to go the back way. The amount of fans at the front with no crowd control is too risky.”

 

Changmin agreed, leading a distracted Yunho out the back door. Jongki walked behind him and Yunho.

 

A group of guys in all black were gathered by the opposite brick wall, drinking and laughing. One of the guys stepped out of the small gathering and yelled, “See ya, guys! Gotta get home!”

 

Jongki sped up to make sure the path was clear to the van.

 

Changmin never took his eyes off the man in black who continued to walk alongside them. He noted Yunho looked to the side and offering the guy a friendly smile then return to his distracted contemplation.

 

Changmin’s eyes caught how the stranger had a hand in his pocket. There’s an outline of a pointy shape…the man’s hand was rising… 

 

The Protector had about 2 seconds to react: shoving Yunho out of the way and side-kicking the stranger’s rising arm.

 

The stranger in black cried out in pain, but still un-pocketed a knife and tried to ram straight at Yunho.

 

Roughly, Changmin grabbed the man around the neck and flipped him over his shoulder, then slammed his foot on the criminal’s right arm. The knife was released as cries of agony filled the alleyway.

 

Jongki shouted, “You son-of-a-bitch! Shim, nice work!”

 

Panting, Changmin kicked the man’s face for good measure and ran straight to Yunho, who was flattened against the wall and staring at the fallen knife in horror. On instinct, Changmin pulled him away to the van.

 

“Yunho-sshi, I need to go interrogate that man. Get in the van and the driver will take you home. I’ll be back –“

 

“NO,” Yunho’s voice trembled as he clasped Changmin’s hand. “Don’t go…”

 

“Jongki can –“

 

“No!” Yunho tugged Changmin closer. “I need _you_ …”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THE RATING CHANGED TO NC-17 (EXPLICIT) FOR SMUT.

 

 

You work and you work and you work, climbing higher and higher on the ladder of success. Moments of accomplishment come along, letting you float on a warm cloud of happiness.

 

That’s how Yunho felt before and after every show or concert. Everything he did was because he loved singing and dancing. Frankly, he loved the stage. He had gained so much support the past few years, support which fueled him every time his tank was running on empty.

 

So much of what he did was for the fans. He adored his fans. But these terrifying things that kept happening to him were squashing the sense of accomplishment and hope inside Yunho. First, the poisoning and now the attempted murder…

 

Bile rose in his throat as he thought of how close that knife came to piercing through him. He was currently wrapped up in Shim’s suit jacket, numbly staring at Boa rant to the policeman who was recording the accounts of the attack. She had come rushing onto the scene after getting a call from Shim.

 

Yunho didn’t care about what was happening…he wanted to go home. Pulling Shim closer by the hand, Yunho only had to say, “Changmin-sshi…” and Shim announced, “I need to take Yunho-sshi home. This has been traumatizing.”

 

Boa glanced down at their joined hands, raising her eyebrows. “O-Okay. Wait, Yunho…” She threw her arms about Yunho. “I’m so sorry!”

 

Yunho hugged her back with his left arm. “Boa, please. This isn’t your fault.” He added in a whisper, “Thank you for hiring Shim.”

 

Boa pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I’m glad.” She turned to Shim. “Take care of him. I’ll finish up with the police.”

 

Shim nodded, ushering Yunho into the van as he said to Boa, “I will have my interrogation time with the bastard tomorrow. And please let Jongki know I’ll need to speak with him first thing at rehearsals.”

 

The ride back home was mostly silent but the nausea in Yunho’s stomach worsened as he replayed the crime scene in his head. An arm slid around his shoulder and Yunho automatically leaned back into it.

 

When they got home, Yunho stood in the doorway and just stared into his apartment. Shim’s arm was still securely around him. “Yunho-sshi, I’m going to do a quick scan of the flat, hold on.”

 

Yunho waited, watching Shim work. This man was truly a professional. How could he have misjudged him so poorly? He’s seen that professionalism for over a week now but what he saw tonight took his breath away. Shim… _Changmin_ …truly cared about him.

 

“Changmin,” Yunho said out loud like it was a foreign word to him.

 

Changmin looked back with surprise. “Yes, Yunho-sshi?”

 

“Changmin…” An intense feeling was attached to that name now.

 

The Protector came to stand in front of him. Yunho’s gaze slid up the hard muscle stretched over a crisp white shirt and black suit, settling into those big brown eyes. The familiarity - the _attraction_ \- he’d been feeling for over a week hit him like a gust of wind.

 

Yunho opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn’t know what he wanted…he just knew he needed the other man. Taking Changmin by the hand, Yunho pulled him inside the apartment and shut the door. He kept walking until they reached the bedroom.

 

Clicking the light on, Yunho asked, “Are you married?” while eyeing the ring-less fingers of the other.

 

“No.”

 

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

Yunho nodded. “Good.” And he threw his arms around Changmin’s neck. “Will you kiss me?”

 

Changmin jerked back. “Yunho-sshi, this isn’t what I do…”

 

Yunho’s arms fell to his sides. He was more than just a little ashamed to realize how desperate he was. So very desperate for intimacy. “I know this is not your job. And you may find me repulsive but you can’t just humor me? I can’t spend the night replaying what happened over and over again. Don’t leave me alone…I need you.”

 

Changmin was staring at Yunho like he’d grown a second head. Yunho turned beet red, embarrassment washing over him. “Nevermind.” He spun around and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

 _Shit. You’re an idiot, Jung Yunho._ Tears swarmed Yunho’s eyes but never fell. They never fall. Yunho never lets them. 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 _You are an idiot, Shim Changmin_.

 

Changmin lied back on the couch, listening to the sound of the shower. Yunho offered him a night, a night he can kiss and touch the man, and Changmin rejected him. Like a fucking moron.

 

Too many thoughts whirled in his head right now. The most obvious one was lust. Finding Yunho _repulsive_ was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard _._

 

The other thought was that Yunho may have lost his life if Changmin hadn’t been around to protect him. Raising a shaky hand to his forehead, fear clogged Changmin’s throat as he imagined Yunho stabbed to death in an alleyway.

 

He also had the case on his mind. He was dying to go down to the police station, interrogate the hell out of the stabber then dislocate his penis. 

 

It’s the least Changmin could do. That lost, hurt look on Yunho’s face stabbed at his heart. It was very similar to the look Yunho gave him as a child, when he fell off those blasted monkey bars. Protectiveness tore at him when he thought of that look…

 

The shower shut off and soon after Changmin heard the bathroom door open and the bedroom door close.

 

He sighed as a wet, naked Yunho came to mind. The ache in his groin was screaming at him to _make a move_.

 

What if he broke his own moral code to never get involved with clients? Just this once…

 

He was not a therapist but he knew that what Yunho was going through could be damaging if not treated somehow. Yunho needed him. What kind of Protector would he be if he didn’t protect his client from a self-destructive path?

 

Changmin took a hasty shower to clear his thoughts but still found himself standing outside Yunho’s door, holding a towel around his waist. Should he knock? Should he just go in?

 

Knocking softly didn’t illicit a response so Changmin let himself inside the bedroom. The small night-light on one side of the room illuminated the bundle curled under the sheets. Changmin approached the bed cautiously. The bundle uncurled and the sheets slid down. Yunho blinked up at him, lips parted, holding an ugly stuffed animal to his bare chest…brown nipples perked…

 

_Fuck morals._

 

Changmin swooped down, keeping a hand on the headboard for balance. He breathed on Yunho’s lips, “I’m here.”

 

Yunho released his stuff animal and dragged Changmin down onto the bed. With their bare chests pressed together, Changmin sunk into that pouty mouth. His insides quaked at the taste of Yunho. The scent of baby powder infiltrated his senses.

 

Nibble fingers unknotted Changmin’s towel and pulled it off. The cool sheets met Changmin’s cock, making him moan into Yunho’s mouth. But it wasn’t enough…Changmin roughly wrenched the sheets down.

 

They both groaned into each other’s mouths as their cocks met. Changmin’s hands roamed, trying to learn Yunho’s body blindingly, without breaking the kiss. Yunho felt warm and dewy under Changmin’s palms, arching under each touch. When Changmin’s fingers cupped Yunho’s hardness and began pumping it, Yunho cried out with Changmin still nibbling on those lips.

 

“Oh please!”

 

Changmin’s mouth mapped out Yunho’s entire body before closing over that thick, hard cock. Knowing he was skilled at this, Changmin bobbed his head, licking and sucking with vigor as one hand caressed the clenched sac underneath and another hand tweaked and rubbed one of Yunho’s nipples.

 

Yunho’s body was squirming and bucking into Changmin’s mouth as the cries of pleasure became louder and louder. Yunho’s taste was heady and sweet at the same time, compelling Changmin to slurp and tug obscenely.

 

Suddenly, Yunho’s hands grabbed handfuls of Changmin’s hair and held him in place as the cock in his mouth shot cum straight to the back of Changmin’s throat. He loved the taste of this man!

 

The lithe, warm body under him was trembling as Changmin rose to cup Yunho’s butt-cheeks with both hands and rub his own cock against its entrance. Yunho arched while reaching for materials in the top drawer of the nightstand. Changmin took that opportunity to flick his tongue against Yunho’s left nipple.

 

 _Fuck, even this tastes good._       

Yunho practically threw the tube of lube and box of condoms at Changmin’s chest then parted his legs some more. Changmin would have laughed if he wasn’t so hard and desperate to be inside Yunho.

 

With a generous amount of lube, Changmin prodded at Yunho’s entrance again. He was allowed a minute before his hand was swatted away. Yunho moaned. Changmin understood.

Condom on, lube applied. And Changmin worked himself inside Yunho, passing the tight ring of muscle and into the burning heat. He groaned as his cock slid in all the way.

 

It was exhilarating. It was breathtaking. It wasn’t enough!

 

When he felt Yunho loosen up, Changmin growled and plunged himself into that tight hole, steadily fucking. Yunho’s response was beyond arousing: the man grabbed the back of Changmin’s neck and tugged him down for a deep kiss. Changmin never slowed the motion of his hips as they slammed into Yunho’s inner thighs.  

 

It was difficult to breathe properly as they panted and grunted into each other’s mouth. Changmin was on the edge, ready to burst at any moment. He wanted it to last longer…he didn’t know when he’d get this chance again.

 

Yunho then did something obscene with his inner muscles, tightening around Changmin’s cock. Speeding up, Changmin mouthed silent curses into Yunho’s neck as he exploded inside the beautiful man.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Sunlight pouring in through the window woke Yunho from a deep sleep. He didn’t open his eyes right away because the arm thrown over his waist twitched and he heard Changmin suck in a breath.

 

Yunho didn’t want the morning encounter to be awkward so he pretended to be asleep, feeling Changmin shift, climb out of bed, and shuffle out of the room. A cell phone was ringing in the living room.

 

Opening his eyes, the first thing Yunho did was smile. Last night was the best night of his life. The sex and connection he felt with Changmin was amazing. They had fell into each other’s arms several times during the night; Yunho’s body ached with evidence.

 

After their first round, Changmin had tried to leave the bed. Yunho had stopped him. “Where are you going?”

 

Changmin had stared at him, eyes wide and uncertain. “I just thought you’d be more comfortable if I –“

 

“Stay,” Yunho had finished, taking the younger man into his arms again.

 

The smile on his face now was widening. He’s never felt safer or more content. It didn’t matter what happened to him last night. _As long as Changmin is by my side, I will be fine._

Getting out of bed with a groan, Yunho picked all the used condoms off the floor and disposed of them in the waste bin by the door. He heard Changmin muffled voice through the door. It sounded angry.

 

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Yunho crept down the short hallway to eavesdrop on Changmin’s conversation. It seemed the Protector was talking to his boss.

 

“Sir, it’s not what you think…no. I just didn’t hear your call last night. I know…Siwon-sshi, nothing is going on…no, he’s just a job, he means absolutely nothing more. He’s a spoiled, overrated idol, why would risk my career for that?”

 

Yunho had heard enough. He trudged back to the bedroom, his heart breaking every step of the way.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Something was wrong. Yunho was ignoring him. Changmin wasn’t sure what to make of it but he certainly didn’t want to have The Talk, so he let it go. Yunho’s surly, cold attitude only confirmed what Changmin had suspect last night was: a one-night stand.

 

All Yunho had needed was one night of passion to forget his troubles. Changmin indulged him. And now it’s over. It should have been a simple transaction. This wasn’t the first one-night stand Changmin had…

 

So why was his heart hurting? Every time those alluring brown eyes pierced him with an indifferent look, it broke Changmin’s heart a little. Despite the bullshit he spouted to Siwon this morning, Changmin feared he had fallen in love with Jung Yunho after last night. Which was ridiculous, they’d only known each other for a week and a half!

 

They were currently in the conference room at the SM building, discussing matters with Boa. Yunho announced minutes into the meeting, “I’d like for Shim to sign the contract now.”

 

Changmin stared at Yunho. “The probation period isn’t over. You want me on permanently?”

 

Avoiding Changmin’s gaze, Yunho responded shortly, “That’s what I meant. If you still want to be my Protector, then sign it.”

 

Boa was looking at both of them with a contemplative frown. Changmin nodded in Boa’s direction. “I’ll sign it.”

 

During the stage rehearsal for the second round of the mini-concert special, Park Yangsook came onto the stage location personally and spoke to Changmin. “This is an outrage. I’ve arranged for more guards and police to be stationed around the arena. I’m so sorry about the mishap yesterday, my boy!”

 

The older man seemed embarrassed with the second major accident to happen under K-Festivals’ watch. Changmin said, “Thank you. I appreciate the support.”

 

The background check came back on Park Yangsook. The man’s record was spot clean. He’s the epitome of a successful male above 50 in South Korea. Not much was revealed about his family except that Hana’s parents divorced a year ago. Surprisingly, Hana stayed with her father.

 

The pair seemed innocent enough. Changmin gave them a temporary pass.

 

However, the one person he’d withdrawn his pass from was Jongki. As Yunho was preoccupied with a dance, Changmin cornered the beefy bodyguard. 

 

“You suggested we take the back way last night,” Changmin narrowed his eyes sharply. “When you had discussed the exit plan with me, we agreed to go with the crowd, less isolation that way. But I had decided to try and trust you. So when you said there was no crowd control, I believed you. I admit that’s poor judgment on my part now. Why would you change the plan, Jongki?”

 

Jongki gasped, “Are you suggesting I set up the attack from last night?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.”

 

Jongki appeared ready to punch Changmin in the face but the Protector stood his ground. “I talked with my boss this morning. There are two officials outside the arena waiting to take you home. You are currently under house arrest upon orders of the NSS.”

 

Stumped with shock, Jongki didn’t say a word as Changmin hauled him away by the arm. As the two officials took Jongki away, the bodyguard mumbled to Changmin, “Tell Yunho I’ll miss him.”

 

Sighing deeply, Changmin rubbed his eyes. This had to be done. He needed to narrow down his list of suspects. Maybe he can convince Yunho to come with him to the police station later today so he could get some answers out of the stabber.

 

Back in the arena, Yunho had completed the dance and was talking on his cell phone. Changmin tiptoed soundlessly to stand as close as possible to hear the conversation without being obvious.

 

Yunho spoke warmly, “Heechul, I want to see you. Please, I’m sorry about last night. You caught me off guard. I’ve only ever seen you as a friend. Give me another chance. Come by my apartment and we can have a little date…”

 

 _Damn it!_ _The flamboyant redhead asked Yunho out?!_ Changmin scraped his brain for a reason that might still make Heechul a probable suspect but he found none. Sending threatening letters, poisoning Yunho, and attempting to murder Yunho just didn’t make sense anymore. Changmin thought back to how Heechul reacted to his accusations: _“A part of me died when I heard he got poisoned!”_

Shit. Heechul was just in love.

 

When Yunho hung up, Changmin took the phone away from him. “Heechul asked you out yesterday?”

 

Lifting his chin up, Yunho said, “It’s none of your business.”

 

“It is my business. Everything you _do_ is my business!”

 

“Not this time,” Yunho took the cell phone from Changmin’s hand. “Heechul is coming over tonight. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get up in his face about anything.”

 

Changmin shook as jealousy sliced through him, and said spitefully, “ _Kim Heechul is a suspect_.”

 

Yunho scoffed, “Everything is about your job, isn’t it? Well, this is _my_ life and I plan to live it. You just keep your eyes peeled for my stalker. _That’s_ your job.” And he walked back on-stage for a sound check.

Changmin bit the inside of his right cheek until it drew blood. _But I think I love you!_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

Yunho was cutting up a variety of fruit in the kitchen, half-watching the back of Changmin’s head as the Protector read through some paperwork on the couch. They hadn’t spoken since their last encounter at rehearsal. It hadn’t gone over well, but what was he supposed to do? Remain miserable and lonely? No. And he certainly wasn’t going to allow Changmin to boss him around about dating Heechul.

 

Was Yunho in love with Heechul? No. But he could be. He could fall for Heechul if he forgot…

 

The memory of Changmin’s hot, sweaty body moving on top of him…

 

The knife slipped on a piece of watermelon and sliced the side of his index finger. “ARGH!”

 

Out of nowhere, Changmin appeared next to him, holding his hand up to examine the injury. Yunho yielded his hand, breathing shallowly as Changmin touched the cut tenderly then swiped his tongue across the cut.

 

Yunho gasped.

 

The Protector grabbed the dish towel on the counter and held it to the cut, squeezing Yunho’s fingers together tightly.

 

Changmin had his head down. Yunho asked, voice thick, “Do you do this for all your clients?”

 

“No,” Changmin glanced up. “Be careful with the knife…”

 

Yunho nodded, trying to pull his hand free but Changmin held on fast, asking with some impatience, “Why have you been ignoring me for most of the day?”

 

“I just thought that would be best,” Yunho kept his hurt feelings from this morning to himself. 

 

“Best for whom?”

 

Yanking his hand back, Yunho responded stiffly, “Best for everyone. Last night was…a night of comfort. I was distraught. I apologize for dragging you into my emotional weakness.”

 

There. He said it. He hoped Changmin would let it go now.

 

But of course it wasn’t so simple. Changmin stepped into Yunho’s personal space. “You don’t need to apologize. I don’t make love all night out of pity.” Changmin bent his head to be at eye level with Yunho. “Did I hurt you? Is that why you’ve been avoiding –“

 

“I’m not a fragile flower, Changmin-sshi!” Yunho was more than a little miffed at the other man’s blockheadedness. “Last night meant nothing more than comfort in a time of need, because I’m _just a job_ , right Changmin-sshi? I wouldn’t want you to risk your career for a _spoiled overrated idol_ like me.”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Changmin. Yunho turned away, embarrassed by his outburst, walking to the bathroom to get a band-aide from the medicine cabinet.

 

“Yunho-sshi…wait…”

 

Concentrating on wrapping a band-aide around his finger, Yunho was startled when hands curled around his waist. He looked up into the mirror and saw Changmin’s reflection behind him, penetrating him with a hard stare.

 

“I think you misunderstood –“

 

“There’s nothing to misunderstand,” Yunho interrupted. “I heard you. And you don’t have to explain. Let’s just…move on.”

 

“And you hope to _move on_ with Kim Heechul, is that it?”

 

Yunho held back the urge to turn and kiss the incredibly handsome man behind him. “That’s what I want…”

 

Changmin released him. Yunho felt a loss that left him feeling cold as his Protector walked out on him.

 

There was a knocked on the door. Yunho breathed in deeply, readying himself. _What you had with Changmin is over. Give Heechul a chance. Don’t close yourself off, open up. You can do this..._

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Changmin slammed the apartment door shut. He couldn’t stand to be in there for another minute. The moment Heechul had arrived, Yunho had grabbed the bowl of fruit and dragged the redhead into the bedroom. Heechul had thrown Changmin a look of triumph over his shoulder and said to Yunho, “Soooooo eager, Yundol?”

 

 _Damn him!_ Changmin wasn’t even sure who he was cursing more. He had sat through a whole hour of listening to giggles and loud commentary coming from Yunho’s bedroom. Finally, he couldn’t take it. It was either confronting Yunho about the awful misunderstanding from this morning or leave to block everything out. Since Yunho seemed insistent about moving on, Changmin had no right to insist on anything. 

 

Grabbing Yunho’s case files, Changmin high-tailed out of there, but not before taping a note on the inside of the door, reading, _“DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR FOR ANYONE. I’LL BE BACK.”_

 

He’s never let his personal feelings get in the way of his job. But then again, he’s never _developed_ feelings for any of his clients. Changmin slapped himself on the forehead as he flagged down a taxi. He was dressed casually, covered from head-to-toe, with a beanie over his head. He didn’t usually dress like this but he thought it would be best not to look like an agent while exiting Yunho’s apartment _without_ Yunho.

 

Changmin planned to make a few stops. First being the police station.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

“Oh Yundol…”

 

Yunho closed his eyes as Heechul’s lips met his. It was a gentle kiss, the older man tilted Yunho’s head to deepen it. Heechul’s lips were soft…but…

 

They lacked the all-consuming power and fullness of Changmin’s lips.

 

Yunho stopped responding, mind distracted. Heechul pulled back, eyes teeming with defeat. “You’re not enjoying it, are you?”

 

Yunho shook his head insistently. “No, that’s not it! The kiss is so nice.”

 

“Nice?” Heechul’s hands fell into his lap, chuckling derisively. “That’s not what a man wants to hear from the person he’s in love with.”

 

Yunho caressed Heechul’s left cheek. “I’m sorry…I…I don’t know what to say. I love you, you know that! You’re my best friend. I just…” Yunho’s words got caught in his throat.

 

Shoulders slumping, Heechul said, “I understand. You tried. It’s okay…”

 

Miserably, Yunho pulled Heechul into his arms. “You mean so much to me. I mean, come on, we just spent the past hour laughing at things only you and I get! I don’t want to lose you…”

 

Leaning back in Yunho’s arms, Heechul stated quietly, “You can never lose me. I’ll be here, always. Let’s just end it here before I fall even more.”

 

Yunho tightened his hold. A random notion occurred to him. “Hyung. Do you think maybe you _think_ you’re in love with me? You don’t see many other people besides me. And we’ve been in such close contact for so long…maybe you’re just in love with the _idea_ of you and me. I must admit, in theory, you and I would make a great couple.”

 

Heechul stiffened for a second, letting Yunho’s words sink in no doubt. Yunho nudged his best friend up and turned him. “Hyung, it shouldn’t be this hard to feel the spark. If something was going to happen, it would have happened a while ago. Why did you ask me out now?”

 

Lashes fluttered downward, Heechul admitted tensely, “I felt like I was losing you.”

 

“Losing me?” Yunho was very confused now.

 

“To Shim,” Heechul said with fire in his eyes as he looked back up. “He said the most unspeakable things to me the first day we met, accused me of poisoning you! I hate him. I hate how he looks at you, how he touches you. It’s like he’s challenging me! It doesn’t help my turmoil with the way you stare at him too. I just felt like…everything was changing and…I was losing you. I could protect you too, I’m your hyung!”

 

Choked with emotion, Yunho wrapped his arms around Heechul. “You’re not losing me…Shim is…he’s…just doing his job.”

 

Heechul remained quiet, face buried in Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho recalled how Changmin fell into his arms after their last round of love-making…

 

Taking in a shuddering breath, Yunho tightened his hold on Heechul. “Let’s watch a movie then sleep. We can snuggle!”

 

Heechul pulled back, smiling a little. “Sounds great, Yundol.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Changmin slammed his hands against the table in the interrogation room at the police station. “Give me a name! A major pop star was almost killed at your hands. Someone had to have put you up to this for a reason!”

 

The stabber, Lee Hyangsoon. Early 20s. A man with an air of arrogance so thick that Changmin was tempted to slap him.

 

“Maybe,” Hyangsoon responded, shrugging. “I don’t know, man. I don’t even follow pop music.”

 

“Maybe?” Changmin’s eyes bugged out, the vein in his temple throbbed. “You’re telling me you don’t even know the purpose of your actions?”

 

Hyangsoon folded his arms together, eyes appearing skittish for the first time. “Look. I received an anonymous call giving direct specific instructions.”

 

“And why would you take instructions from an anonymous caller?”

 

Swallowing nervously, Hyangsoon said quietly, “I have a girlfriend. The caller blackmailed me, told me her life was on the line.”

 

Frowning, Changmin tried to make sense of it. “So, we can assume the caller knew enough about you to blackmail you that way. What about one of your gang buddies?”

 

“No, man, we all listen to hardcore rock. None of us give two shits about a bubble gum pop star!” Mouth drawn in an angry line, Hyangsoon added, “I know nothing about this anonymous caller. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell the stupid police!”

 

“You wouldn’t be able to identify the source of that voice if I presented you with suspects?” Changmin questioned.

 

“Nope,” Hyangsoon went back to arrogance. “That caller used a voice scrambler. Couldn’t you have guessed that? Aren’t you supposed to be an NSS agent?”

 

Itching to punch the bastard in the guts, Changmin fisted his hands. The policeman behind him laid a hand on his shoulder. “I think that’s all you’re going to get out of him. I’ll take him back to his cell.”

 

Giving Hyangsoon one last look, Changmin nodded. “Just don’t release him until we look further into this case.”

 

Changmin left the police station pissed as hell. _Blackmail_. The stalker was using blackmail. An obvious choice for a psycho getting others to do the dirty work for him. This was going to make things ten times harder…

 

His cell phone rang. “Shim here.”

 

“Shim,” it was Siwon. “Listen, I personally went to speak to that assistant who gave Jung Yunho the poisoned water. She’s gone.”

 

Changmin halted his signaling a taxi. “ _Gone?_ ”

 

“She’s in Jeju. According to her background check, she’s got family there.”

 

Changmin sighed. “Great. But at least we know where she is and she’s not anywhere near Yunho. Have people keep an eye on her, sir. We’ve got the stabber held in jail and the old bodyguard under house arrest. I’ll let you know if there’s another suspect in mind.”

 

“What about that Kim Heechul? Is he not flagged anymore?”

 

“No,” Changmin answered tersely. “He’s dating Yunho now.”

 

There was silence on the other line, then Siwon commented in a faux-casual tone, “You don’t sound happy about that…”

 

“Hm, it just makes my job harder.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“Well, now I have to keep an eye on both of them.”

 

“But from what you told me before, you’ve been keeping an eye on Kim Heechul anyway.”

 

Changmin shut his mouth. He couldn’t think of a response.

 

Siwon sighed impatiently. “Changmin, don’t make me fire you. You’re invested in this case, and that’s great, but I’m not naïve or stupid. Watch yourself with Jung Yunho. Regardless of your feelings, he’s still a client.”

 

Changmin hung up the phone shortly after, feeling more pissed by the second. Damn it all, he wanted Yunho!

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Yunho’s eyes snapped open, hearing the bedroom door creak open. Yunho sat up, Heechul’s arms slid off his body. “Changmin-sshi…”

 

Changmin jerked his head at him and whispered, “I’m here. Good night, Yunho-sshi.” Then the taller man retreated.

 

After waiting a few seconds, Yunho crawled off the bed, careful not to disturb Heechul. He tip-toed down the hall and peeked around the corner. Only the back of Changmin’s head was visible with the younger man reclined on the couch, shuffling through a file and muttering to himself. Yunho flattened against the wall, desiring from the bottom of his heart to go sit by the Protector and gaze into his eyes. Maybe lean down and kiss him…

 

 _Enough, Jung. Go to bed._ Yunho ordered himself.

 

That night, he dreamt of that playground boy with eyes so big, so sweet.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

A week passed. The mini-concerts had ended and Yunho had survived scratch-free. No stalker letters came either. It was unusually quiet and mundane; it worried Changmin a bit. But he kept such a vigilant eye on Yunho. The pop star couldn’t sneeze without Changmin being there to offer a tissue.

 

Yunho and Changmin rarely spoke to each other unless they were in a professional setting. And even then, it was brief. The awkwardness got worse when Yunho found out about Jongki’s house arrest.

 

“How dare you?” Yunho threw a fit the day when he found out before a performance. “Jongki is innocent!”

 

“That’s what I’m hoping to find out,” Changmin remarked testily. “Give it time. Some evidence will pop up and I’ll release your precious Jongki.”

 

Frankly, the whole situation was driving Changmin crazy. Everything Yunho did started to irritate him. Whenever the idol spoke or touched anyone, Changmin’s senses spiked like a porcupine.

 

It was even worse whenever Heechul was nearby, which was all the time now. Sometimes, Heechul even came home with them. Changmin had to suffer through the dates and the coddling and the familiar conversation that made him feel like an outsider.

 

And he was supposed to be an outsider. Fuck, this never bothered him with other clients! Most of the time, he strived to be invisible.

 

Not with Yunho, though…he despised being invisible to Yunho.

 

Currently, the pop star was filming the music video for _Honey Funny Bunny_ , and it was playing havoc on Changmin’s nerves…and his libido.

 

Yunho was clad in black leather pants, a scandalously cut black halter-top, and fucking white bunny ears on top of that fiery red hair. The gorgeous idol’s eyes were lined with smoky eye-liner, challenging the camera with them as he curved and spun his body in a dance so fluid it was seductive.

 

 _Fucking, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_ Changmin panicked as he developed the worst public hard-on in the history of all his public hard-ons.

 

Daji waltzed up next to him and commented offhandedly, “Yunho looks great. Don’t you think so?”

 

Changmin might have responded with a grunt.

 

Daji twirled a strand of her blond hair and cleared her throat. “I’m glad nothing dangerous has happened since the stabbing. You’re really doing a great job, Changmin-sshi.”

 

He hated small talk…especially when all he wanted to do was pull out his cock and watch Yunho dry-hump and violate every corner of the set.

 

“Is this compliment-day or do you have a point, Daji?”

 

The blonde giggled. “Well, honestly, I’m just wondering if you two have had sex yet?”

 

Changminripped his eyes away from the tantalizing man in front of the camera and fixed Daji with a disapproving stare. “I’m pretty sure coordis aren’t into matchmaking.”

 

Daji simpered, “Noooooooo, but they’re not opposed to pointing out the obvious. You want Yunho so badly, I could smell it since the first day. Why don’t you _do_ something about it?”

 

Biting his tongue, Changmin opted to ignore her. However, Daji was persistent. “Or maybe…you’ve already done something about it and you two are fighting. That explains the cold war you two currently seem to be waging.”

 

 _Women. Perceptive creatures._ Changmin didn’t have the patience for this now. “I’m doing my job, Daji. Please go pester someone else.”

 

Giggling again, Daji hurled one last comment as she walked away. “Looks like Heechul is getting more action than you.”

 

Sure enough. The camera had stopped rolling, and Heechul had his arm around Yunho, yelling, “Oppa, love me! Love me!”

 

Yunho was laughing hysterically, bunny ears skewed to the left while trying to ward off the redhead’s teasing.

 

Changmin could have sworn Heechul met his gaze for a split second, a second of that damn spark of triumph before conversing privately with Yunho off-camera.

 

Guts wrenching, Changmin watched the two men whispering intimately. _Deep breaths, Shim. Yunho is not yours._      


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Adjusting his tie, Yunho glanced uncomfortably to his right. In a sleek grey suit, Changmin was watching the crowd, arms folded behind his back. They were at an SME banquet, a semi-annual company party for all employees and guests…it was an opportunity to mingle and catch up with everyone.

 

A DJ was up on a small stage mixing up some nice beats. Yoochun was standing beside the DJ conversing with an amused expression. Yunho raised a hand high into the air, “Yoochun!”

 

Yoochun grinned widely and waved.

 

A lot of Yunho’s friends in the company came to greet him, all of them eyeing Changmin warily and whispering, _“Where’s Jongki?”_

 

Jaejoong walked up to him, holding a glass of wine, and hooted, “It’s been great, right? No letters, no threats! The public has major sympathy for you, Yunho…especially after the stabbing. They’re supporting you. I’m working it for ya, babe!”

 

Yunho chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks, Jae. Talked to Yoochun lately?”

 

Jaejoong sipped his wine casually. “He hasn’t called me in over two weeks…”

 

“You know he’s over there by the DJ?”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Yunho arched an eyebrow. Jaejoong caved, “Fine, fine. I’m gonna go talk to him.” But the publicist doubled back to stare at Changmin. “Shim-sshi. I’ve heard of your suspicious ways. Am I on your hit list?”

 

Fixing him with a stony stare, Changmin responded, “Everyone is on my list.”

 

Jaejoong laughed. “Boa said you were good!” And the publicist walked off, making a bee-line for the DJ table on the stage.

 

Yunho looked sideways, noting how stiff Changmin’s gelled-back hair appeared. The words just spilt out of his mouth, “Do you ever let your hair down?”

 

Changmin clenched his jaw. “You’re speaking to me…”

 

Covering up his discomfort with a small cough, Yunho tried to think of something else to say.

 

Changmin saved him by asking, “Why do you ask? Does it look bad this way?”

 

“It just makes you look…uptight.” It also makes those ears stick out…but Yunho didn’t say that. His stomach squirmed as he realized how much he’s come to adore those ears.

 

Before Changmin could say anything back, Yongsook approached them. “Yunho, my boy! The mini-concerts are over, ready for your arena tour in two months?”

 

Yunho smiled, grateful for the distraction. “Yes, sir.”

 

Yongsook placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad the extra security during the last few shows helped and you survived.”

 

Unsure how to respond, Yunho bowed his head.

 

“Oh! Hana is here. I invited her to come along.”

 

Just then, Hana appeared through the crowd and at Yunho’s side. “Oppa!”

 

Yongsook stepped back. “I better go speak to Sooman-sshi. Enjoy the night, my boy!”

 

Hana began rambling and gushing about his performances. Yunho indulged her. She was really a supportive fan, and he felt like she needed affection. Her parents went through a messy divorce a year ago.

 

After rummaging through her big black purse, Hana held out Yunho’s last album. “My friend has been dying for me to get an autograph. Can I have one for her, oppa?”

 

Yunho generously signed it. Hana squealed, bouncing her in place. “I’m gonna go call my friend now! Thank you, oppa!”

 

When she left, Yunho decided to roam around. Like a string was connecting them, Changmin followed closely behind. When Yunho announced he needed to use the bathroom (mostly as an excuse to get away), the Protector never unglued himself from his side.

 

Yunho complained, “I have to pee. Are you really going to watch me pee?”

 

Leaning down, Changmin muttered, “I’ve sucked you like a vacuum. How is watching you pee making you embarrassed?”

 

The memory of Changmin’s hot, slick mouth on him hit Yunho like a sucker punch to the stomach.

 

Fuming, Yunho stormed off, weaseling through the crowd and towards the restroom. He stopped short at the sight before him.

 

Yoochun was pressed up against the wall near the men’s restroom. Jaejoong had the recording manager pressed there and was kissing him, tongue and all. Yoochun was making low-pitched, whiny sounds from the back of his throat, clutching Jaejoong’s suit jacket with his fists.

 

They looked so into each other…so unashamed of it.

 

Yunho wanted this, wanted this so badly his body yearned for it. But he didn’t want it with Heechul or one of his exes, two of whom were at this party. No, he wanted it with Changmin.

 

Seeing Jaejoong grind against Yoochun’s body with harsh panted breaths, Yunho was reminded of the thrusting and grunting of his love-making with Changmin.

 

_Oh God…_

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

_“I’ve sucked you like a vacuum. How is watching you pee making you embarrassed?”_

 

Changmin didn’t know what possessed him to say that. He must be going insane.

 

Watching Yunho battle with confusion and longing outside the men’s restroom niggled at Changmin. He wanted to saunter right up to the older man and recreate their night of passion all over again.

 

Boa got to Yunho first. She dragged him onto the dance floor and they rocked slowly back and forth.

 

_Damn it. Fuck. Shit. Why does everyone keep touching this man?_

Luckily, Heechul couldn’t make it to the party or Changmin would be suffering from an ulcer by now.

 

To distract himself, Changmin slipped his hand into his left pocket and pulled out the paper that had fallen from Hana’s purse, when she was retrieving Yunho’s album for an autograph earlier. He analyzed the paper carefully, not really sure why he had pick it up. The paper simply had directions to the banquet hall. But the writing was on heavy stationary paper with some unique patterns embossed on it. Where had he seen this before…

 

When the evening finally ended and they arrived home, Changmin waited until Yunho ambled off to bed, which was almost immediately after they set foot in the flat. Then he pulled out Yunho’s file.

 

There, in the file, he had a collection of the stalker letters. He never paid much attention to the kind of paper the letters were written on until now.

 

The same unique embossed pattern from Hana’s paper matched the letter papers.

 

_Well, shit._

 

He won’t take drastic measure just yet. At least he had almost solid proof of who the stalker was…he needed to have the girl followed for now. And keep Yunho away from her.

 

Time to contact Siwon.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Promotion for Yunho’s new single, _Honey Funny Bunny_ started up the next day. It was a solid week of television performances, interviews on music shows, and recording for a few variety shows.

 

Changmin was there through it all. _Always there._

 

With the threats and stalker letters ceasing, Yunho wondered why he still needed a Protector. Changmin pretty much felt like a boyfriend who constantly followed him around. Except Changmin’s _not_ a boyfriend; he was a professional.

 

It frustrated Yunho relentlessly. He dreamt of being assertive and dragging Changmin to bed, demanding they explore this heat and connection between them.    

 

Yunho yearned for more. For more… _anything_ with his Protector.

 

One day, the stage technicians had Yunho in a harness with two ropes on both sides pulling him up. He was in the _Honey Funny Bunny_ outfit and the leather was chaffing the insides of his thighs. He was uncomfortable but flying over the crowd during concerts was always a thrill and it must be rehearsed.

 

Just as the technicians had hoisted him to a few meters above the stage, one of the ropes loosened and he tittered to the side, staying held up by one rope.

 

“Whoa, whoa! ARGH!”

 

The force of the shift began to strain his hips; there was nothing to hang on to. He heard Changmin yelling below him, “You idiots! Why didn’t you test the ropes first? Such incompetence!”

 

Yunho squirmed uncomfortably and the technician below him shouted, “Please don’t move, Yunho-sshi! If I give it any more slack you’ll fall!”

 

“Imbeciles!” Changmin looked up at Yunho. “Stay still…”

 

Yunho got an idea. “Hey, I’ll just untie the other side and jump down!”

 

“No!” Changmin bellowed in a panicked tone.

 

Whatever. Yunho can jump down, he’s got good reflexes. While he attempted to twist and right himself up to grab at the remaining rope, his added weight caused him to drop half a meter.

 

“Stop! You will fall!”

 

Yunho looked down at his Protector, the man’s face wrecked with worry, eyes wide and pleading. A distant memory of monkey bars…and a worried little boy struck him…

 

_Yunho balanced himself on all fours and made a tentative forward…then another._

 

_A small voice calls from below, “Get down. You will fall!”_

 

Oh _._

Two technicians and Changmin helped steady the rope and reel him down.  Yunho spun in place, a hand gasping for the floor. Changmin caught him under the arms from behind, but Yunho had lost all equilibrium at that point and fell heavily on top of his Protector.

 

Changmin held on to him, mumbling in his ear, “Idiot. I told you.”  

 

_Yunho had landed face first into the gravel. His face burned, he could feel it bleeding. Someone flipped him over. It was that boy but with a very concerned look on his face as he touched Yunho’s cuts._

_“Idiot,” the boy mumbled. “I told you.”_

 

Yunho caught his breath. It’s him, that boy from the playground! It’s why those eyes had him wrapped in a cocoon of familiarity and safety.

 

He clambered up unsteadily. Changmin was there with a steady hand under his elbow.

 

_Always there…like a guardian angel…_

Heart pounding in his chest, Yunho glimpsed Changmin’s concern from the corner of his eye and said loudly to the crew, “How about we call it a day? And please, fix the ropes soon. Thank you.”

 

Yunho staggered forward, walking until he reached the exit of the arena. He felt Changmin’s presence behind him as he pushed through the doors. 

 

“Are you okay, Yunho-sshi?”

 

Without turning, Yunho breathed in the fresh night air. “I want to go home…with you.” Hoping that despite his former surly attitude, his Protector would understand the double-meaning.

 

Voice husky, Changmin asked, “What about Heechul?”

 

“Heechul was never in the picture.”

 

 

 

~*~

    

 

 

 

They didn’t speak during the car ride. And not even when they got home.  Yunho jumped straight into the shower.

 

Changmin paced in the living room.   

 

_“Heechul was never in the picture.”_

What did _that_ mean? Yunho and Heechul were never really dating? Never had sex?

 

He had to admit, the thought of Heechul and Yunho having sex upset Changmin to no end. Their sweaty bodies rubbing together as their lips met in teasing kisses…

 

Changmin dropped onto the couch with his head between his hands. He was suffocating from the tension accumulating inside him. Yunho was just a few meters away, hot and wet in the shower. Every fiber in Changmin’s body screamed for that man. 

 

Tell-tale noises of things cluttering in the bathroom startled him. A loud “AGH!” reached Changmin’s ears and had him darting in long strides.

 

On the floor of the bathroom was Yunho, half-covered with a towel, hair wet and matted and looking up at him with bated breath. “You came…”

 

Changmin knelt beside the beautiful man. “I’m here.”

 

Yunho raised a hand to cup Changmin’s face, whispering, “I didn’t fall. I just wanted to see if my guardian angel would come running. And you did. Like how you saved me from the stabber and how you watch over me in every way.” Yunho paused then added deeply, “How you were sent to me when I was a young boy…to watch over me even then.”

 

Blinking a few times, it took a few seconds for Changmin to comprehend Yunho’s meaning. “You remember?”

 

Smiling sweetly, Yunho said, “I never forgot you. I think of that little boy, _you_ , all the time. You’ve been my Protector since forever.”

 

Changmin nuzzled his cheek into Yunho’s palm, eyes falling closed, unable to withstand the adoration in Yunho’s liquid brown gaze. Thin fingers threaded through Changmin’s hair, mussing it, and pulling his head forward. Soft, plump lips grazed his, slowly kissing Changmin and breaking his resistance.  

 

The effect was electrifying. They both moaned with longing.

 

Yunho was dragging Changmin on top of him, pushing up his hips so Changmin could feel how hard he was. There were no words necessary. Changmin knows what this man needs…knows what he himself needs to finally start breathing again.

 

Dipping his hands under Yunho’s towel, Changmin maneuvered Yunho’s hips to align them with his, and grinded, rubbing their erections together in circular motions. Changmin still had his pants on but he was too far gone to stop.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

They came. On the bathroom floor like two animals in heat.

 

With Changmin exhausted and lying back on the linoleum floor, Yunho grinned mischievously and crawled towards the door. Nude without a towel, he stood up and exited the bathroom hastily.

 

He managed to make it half-way into the bedroom before he was lifted from around the waist and dumped on the bed. Flipping onto his back, Yunho crooked his index finger.

 

Changmin pounced, wide mouth curling into a predatory smile. “Do you want me inside you?”

 

Yunho wrapped his bare legs around Changmin and locked his feet together as a response. They rutted, kissed, and licked for God knows how long until they were both hard and leaking again.

 

With a swift controlled move, Changmin parted and entered him.

 

Yunho breathed, “ _Finally._ ”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 _Finally_ , Changmin echoed in his mind, _I belong here in Yunho’s arms._

Taking a moment to compose his emotions, Changmin started thrusting in and out of tightest hole that was every bit as glorious as the first time.  He had to lick and bite at Yunho’s clavicles to keep from screaming.

 

Yunho took charge and rolled them over, clamping down the column of Changmin’s hard cock; a look of inexplicable ecstasy danced over Yunho’s handsome features.

 

Changmin’s hands were drawn up and placed over the region of Yunho’s heart.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you my whole life,” Yunho said hoarsely, quivering as he held still.  

 

 _I love you_ , Changmin said silently, unable to verbalize it just yet.

 

When Yunho rotated his hips then smacked them down with a particularly rough thrust, Changmin felt like sweet death was nearing. He gazed up with hooded eyes and pulled Yunho flat against him, holding him closely for a kiss.

 

_I will protect you with my life!_


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Late that night, Changmin was resting his head against Yunho’s chest, while Yunho played with his hair. They were both in a state of comfortable silence. But there was something that needed to be said…

 

“Yunho, what you heard me say on the phone…the night after our love-making…” Changmin kissed Yunho’s nipple. “It’s not true.”

 

“Then why did you say those things?” Yunho stopped massaging Changmin’s scalp.

 

“Because I could lose my job…I can _still_ lose my job,” Changmin explained, craning his neck to see Yunho’s face. “I’m not allowed to dally with clients, nor did I ever want to. It was a code I lived by – to protect but never really get involved. I lived by that…until you.”

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Yunho asked in a small voice, “Do you think I’m talented? That I deserve to be on stage and that I’m not overrated?”

 

Changmin scooted up to trace the scars around Yunho’s left eye. “I think you’re very talented and deserve all the fame you get. I just think your fans are insane.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Comes with the job…thank you, Changmin-sshi.”  

 

Swallowing down emotion, Changmin reached over to the nightstand and grabbed Yunho’s cell phone. “Do you mind if I do something with your phone?”

 

“I suppose. What’re you going to do?”

 

“I want to add a GPS tracker app from my company.”

 

“Why?” Frowning, Yunho sat up against the headboard. “You’re always with me.”

 

“I think it’s necessary,” Changmin said as he typed on the phone. “When I spoke to the stabber, Hyangsoon, he wouldn’t say who put him up to it – said he was blackmailed. The person who’s doing this is working in devious ways.”

 

Yunho pointed out they haven’t heard from the stalker since the stabbing. Changmin shook his head, “This stalker of yours is random so there’s no clear pattern of behavior. I need to make sure I know where you are if something happens.”

 

Changmin lowered the phone to kiss the distraught expression off Yunho’s face. “I’m here. This is just a precaution.”

 

He kept silent on his suspicions concerning Hana; he was sure the girl was involved somehow. He didn’t want to tell Yunho that him and Siwon had Hana under house arrest too. Yunho wouldn’t stand for it and things would get difficult. Especially since Hana broke into tears and acted like she knew nothing, according to Siwon’s report. 

 

Yunho’s sweet lips started sucking at his and Changmin forgot about everything. He planned to savor every private moment with Yunho until it was time for him to go.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

In public, Changmin made sure not to act any different than he usually did. The last thing they needed was to have a romantic scandal break out. But he couldn’t stop the compulsive urge to keep a protective hand on Yunho.

 

Whenever rehearsals ended, Changmin would follow Yunho to the dress room, glaring at everyone in their path, and press the exquisite dancer against the wall (or any available surface) once they were in the room. He didn’t care if Yunho was sweaty. As long as they were alone, Changmin wanted to touch, kiss, hold and be held by that man like they belonged together. 

 

Heechul found out about them (Yunho blabbed) and stomped over to Changmin one day. The redhead got up in his face and threatened to castrate him if he hurt Yunho.

 

Changmin threw back an insult but it was half-hearted. Okay, so a part of him was starting to warm up to Heechul. The man was feisty and he cared passionately for Yunho. Surprisingly, the make-up artist didn’t try to break them up. Occasionally, he’d throw Changmin dirty looks but then Yunho would pacify the man with a hug and all was well.

 

Entering the apartment one evening, Changmin got a call from Boa. “Yunho needs to be at the Barbie and Ken Award Ceremony on Friday. He’s won the Ken award.”

 

When he told Yunho, his lover appeared shocked. “I’m no Barbie!”

 

Changmin chuckled, slowly undressing Yunho on the bed, humming in pleasure as bit by bit of skin was revealed. Trailing kisses down Yunho’s belly quieted the older man. “Changmin-sshi…”

 

The honorific flared a burning desire in his groin. As his mouth played over the head of Yunho’s cock, Changmin spoke softly, “Does Ken Barbie want me to suck on him?”

 

With a shuddered breath, Yunho grasped for one of Changmin’s hands and squeezed. “Please!”

 

Yunho lengthening and hardening in Changmin’s mouth was thrilling. Every whimper from Yunho was drawn out with long, languid sucks. Changmin took a hold of Yunho’s thighs and wrapped them around his head.

 

With the beautiful man panting and trembling under him, Changmin turned his head to the right and sunk his teeth into Yunho’s thigh, picturing those sexy thighs in the Honey Funny Bunny leather, and he bit down harder…needing to bruise, to mark his beautiful lover.

 

Yunho’s response was an explosion of cries, curses, and scratches to Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin held him through it.

 

Voice raspy and breathless, Yunho slurred incoherent words of love. Running his tongue along the sensitive thigh, Changmin murmured, “I love you.”

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Standing in front of a full-length mirror backstage, Yunho appraised his black satin suit, white shirt and bowtie. He was nominated as male Barbie Ken a few days ago and he was still in disbelief about it. He caught a glimpse of Ken, the toy statue he was going to be awarded and had a good laugh that people thought he was up to such a standard of perfection.

 

“What’s so funny?” Changmin waltzed into the dressing room, messing with his tie.

 

“Oh nothing…” Yunho fondly answered, hands roaming all over Changmin. “Why are you wearing so many clothes?”

 

“What? You want me nude for this ceremony?” Changmin laughed heartedly. Yunho really adored how Changmin’s big, sweet eyes squinted and mismatched when he laughed.

 

“I would prefer that, yes.” Yunho ran a finger over Changmin’s jawline. “I seem to have left a mark on you.”

 

“You did get really feisty last night,” Changmin commented faintly. “And why would you want me nude, eh? Wouldn’t I _look like a gust of wind could knock me down_?”

 

Yunho winced. “I was being stupid when I said that. You’re so strong, your body so gorgeous…”

 

Lips curling in a gentle smirk, Changmin leaned down and inhaled. “Baby powder…I’ve always meant to ask you. Why baby powder?”

 

Yunho shivered as Changmin’s nose continued to nuzzle his neck. “I – I love the scent. It’s like a thin layer of comfort…makes me feel safe.”

 

Squeezing Yunho’s backside, Changmin mumbled with a barely concealed pout, “But you need me…”

 

Leaning in to place a fleeting kiss on the other man’s cheek, Yunho said, “I _do_ need you.”

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Changmin situated himself by the side steps of the stage beside Boa. A red curtain was drawn closed as the press waited in anticipation of the Ken and Barbie couple. Changmin had met the “Barbie”, she was a woman from a famous girl group in SME, Girls’ Generation.

 

A beautiful woman. When she had stood next to Yunho backstage, Changmin had felt a twinge of jealousy at how they stood like a perfect pair together. But Yunho had smiled at him and all Changmin wished for now was for this ceremony to end so he could take Yunho home.

 

One of the media guys approached Changmin and handed him a letter. “I was told to give this to you, sir.”

 

“Thank you.” Changmin tore it open, the pit of his stomach plummeting with dread as his mind registered the handwriting and embossed paper.  

_Dear Protector,_

_Jung Yunho is dead._

_\- The Fan_

 

 

 

“Fuck!” Changmin burst out, crumpling the letter.

 

Boa jumped. “Oh my God!”

 

Everything around him turned into chaos as the large red curtain was set on fire from both ends…

 

Screams erupted from behind it.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

_“I have a friend with his gun pointed at your Protector’s head. Come with me or the trigger gets pulled…”_

Yunho groaned as he regained consciousness. The throbbing pain in the back of his skull a reminder of what happened to him. He remembered the curtain on fire then someone with a mask pulled him away from the backstage crowd and threatened him.

 

Yunho had had no choice. He refused to gamble with Changmin’s life.

 

He had been forced out the backdoor of the building and slugged on the head with a hard object.

 

Blinking, he took in his current surroundings. He was in a dingy barn, tied to a chair with a thick rope.

 

“Hello!” Yunho shouted out. “Who are you? And why are you doing this?”

 

By one of the stalls, a shadow moved – the outline of a man becoming more defined with each step. There wasn’t enough light to see…

 

“Hyangsoon…turn on the lights,” a deep voice ordered.

_Hyangsoon? His stabber?_

That voice, though…

 

Two light bulbs flickered on. When Yunho’s eyes adjusted, he gasped, flabbergasted at who he saw.

 

“Yongsook-sshi?”

 

This couldn’t be the Park Yongsook he knew. No…

 

“Well, hello, my boy!” Yongsook greeted jovially with an ugly twist of his features. “I’m so glad you could make it to this private party I set up for you.”

 

Yunho watched numbly as Yongsook unsheathed a long knife from his pocket. “W-Why…?”

 

“Why did I do this?” Yongsook threw the question back. “Oh, there are many reasons, my boy.” The older man paused and said to his companion, “Hyangsoon, go stand outside the barn. Remember, your little girlfriend’s life still rests in my hands…don’t come back in until I tell you.”

 

Hyangsoon stared at the knife and Yunho in terror but followed orders.

 

Yongsook approached Yunho, smiling. “Isn’t he obedient for a thug? I always told my cousin her son would amount to something! Despite the pathetic efforts your caretaker made to keep Hyangsoon in jail, it was easy enough to bail him out with enough money.”

 

The gleam of the sharp knife caught Yunho’s attention and he shook at the psychotic look in Yangsook’s eyes. “Why do you want to kill me? What have I done to you?”

 

“You exist!” The older man snapped. “You walk around with self-righteous arrogance, presenting the illusion of perfection to impressionable young women like my daughter! It’s all fake, you’re fake!”

 

“I always strive to be myself –“

 

“Shut up!” Yangsook traced Yunho’s face with the tip of the knife. “My wife left me for someone just like you…she abandoned me…she abandoned her own daughter. And Hana…Hana hates me. But she goes to you, doesn’t it? She loves you…and hates me.”

 

Yunho swallowed, turning his face away from the knife. “Yangsook-sshi, how will killing me improve your relationship with her? I promise to help you; we can talk with Hana. I –“

 

“I said, SHUT UP!” Yangsook punctured Yunho’s bottom lip with the knife.

 

It stung and bled.

 

Unbridled tears fell down his face.

 

In a tone dripping with fake sympathy, Yangsook said, “He cried too…the man she left me for…when I gave him a similar party a week ago. But I sliced him up nice. Much as I’m going to do with you, my boy!”

 

Stomach churning, Yunho tried to take deep breaths, mentally acknowledging the cell phone placed strategically in the cuff of his right sock (it had been Changmin’s idea before the ceremony).

 

The point of the knife caressed Yunho’s left cheek like a lover’s touch, splitting the peripheral of the skin.

 

“My Hana is under house arrest thanks to your little caretaker,” Yangsook crowed. “My Hana is already starting to resent _you_ for that! This is my time to act…to finally live and work without hearing your name a hundred times a day. Say good-bye to South Korea’s sweetheart…”

 

 _My Dear Changmin,_ Yunho squeezed his eyes and prayed his Protector was still alive. _I love you._

The sound of a bullet fired crackled the air in the barn. The knife clanged to the ground.

 

Park Yangsook tumbled down to his knees, eyes staring at Yunho hauntingly before rolling to the back of his head.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Yunho - fierce pop idol and South Korea's sweetheart is being threatened by an unknown stalker. Enter Shim Changmin - one of the National Security Service's lead Protectors. This will prove to be the most challenging job Changmin has ever faced because he really never counted on falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: humuhumu88

 

 

Changmin dropped to his knees next to Yunho, wiping the blood off his lover’s delicate cheek and lips.

 

“I’m so sorry…Yunho…Yunho…” Guilt and failure speared through him as he thought of how Yunho suffered. He managed to get Yunho untied and leaning against him as they walked out of the barn and to the one of the police cars.

 

Hyangsoon was being stuffed into another car by a policeman. Changmin nodded in the officer’s direction and gently helped Yunho into the other car. Boa was waiting inside and she immediately embraced Yunho, holding him through most of the trip home.

 

“Yangsook is dead, right?” Boa asked Changmin quietly as Yunho rested against her shoulder.

 

Quietly, Changmin answered, “I had to kill him. He was posed to make a full stab…I – I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

They had to make a stop at the police station so Yunho could report what happened. Changmin was so proud of Yunho, how the man held his own in front of the police; his voice calm and his account detailed enough to satisfy the officers interviewing him.

 

Park Yangsook…Damn, Changmin had been circling around the real psycho the whole time! He was so disappointed in himself. He usually never slipped up like this. The past weeks had been heaven on Earth with Yunho…and with two suspects under house arrest and one in jail, he led himself into a false sense of security.

 

 _Buddha, help me, what if I hadn’t thought of the GPS tracker!_ Changmin choked down the rising vomit in his throat.

 

Back in the car, on the way home, Changmin announced with a heavy heart, “I guess the terms of my contract are completed now. I will need to go back to NSS headquarters.”

 

“Oh!” Boa realized. “I forgot about that. I will call Siwon-sshi and tell him.”

 

Yunho shot him a look of betrayal. “The contract was for a permanent position as my Protector!”

 

Boa lowered her cell phone, observing Yunho’s reaction with an open mouth.

 

“Permanent until –” Changmin started.

 

“You’re just going to leave me?” Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “That’s it. I was really just a job to you?”

 

“The contract had a provision,” Changmin explained calmly, hating this. “The main reason for it was to protect you from attempted murders until the stalker was found. Siwon didn’t expect us to find the person so quickly, so he wrote up the contract with one goal in mind and that goal has been achieved; I cannot exceed that. I need to go back to NSS and be assigned to a new client. You’re safe now, there are no other threats.  I’ll bring Jongki back to you. Everything will return to the way it was.” He added softly, “Just…be careful. Don’t be reckless.”

 

Changmin called himself ten times an idiot for saying all this shit, but fuck, it’s his job! If he didn’t do this now, he’d get a call from Siwon tonight or tomorrow morning about getting his ass back to the office.

 

It didn’t matter how much he loved Yunho. With a new client and the idol’s busy schedule, they’ll never see each other.

 

His skin crawled at the thought of Yunho going back to a regular bodyguard. The man needed more…much more. The man needed him. But there’s not a damn thing he could do about it.

 

When they got home, Changmin treated Yunho’s cuts with an antiseptic and surprisingly, despite Yunho’s quiet indignation, he let Changmin take care of him.

 

Holding Yunho in his arms that night didn’t relieve the ache in his heart. How could it when the man hadn’t said a single word to him since their conversation in the car?

 

Part of him was ashamed to admit how much Yunho’s coldness was hurting him. Changmin had no choice but to walk away, if he valued his career. But Yunho wasn’t even trying to compromise and suggest ways to make their relationship work. It’s like Yunho decided to give up on them altogether.  

 

And _that_ hurt more than anything. Because he desperately wished Yunho would fight for him. Fight for him to stay. Fight to love him, always.  

 

At dawn, Changmin gathered his clothes and belongings. With a soft kiss to Yunho’s forehead and a whisper of _I love you_ , Changmin left the apartment.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Driving by Hana’s house one day, Yunho considered going in to offer his condolences but he held back. What could he possibly say in comfort?

 

No, he wasn’t ready to face her. Not after seeing her father’s dark side.

 

Things were back to the way they were. Jongki came back to him, hugging him tightly and promising, “I will be more on top of things, Yunho!”

 

His old bodyguard tried to keep up with him but it just wasn’t the same.

 

Boa clucked over him like a mother-hen and never left his side now. But again…it wasn’t the same. Something was missing.

 

 _No one_ _was like the controlled and gorgeous Shim Changmin_ , Yunho quickly realized, going through the daily motions of work with a churning in his gut.

 

Yunho concentrated on work, pushing himself passed his limits.

 

And when he wasn’t working, he moped.

 

Work, mope, work, mope…

 

Heechul picked up on the pattern after a week and shoved him on the couch one evening. “Snap out of it, baby! You’re making _me_ miserable!”

 

Yunho lied there and picked at the scab on his face. Heechul slapped his hand. “Don’t do that! It’ll scar!”

 

Yunho sighed and rolled over to face the back of the couch. Heechul slapped his ass.

 

Pissed off, Yunho rolled back over and glared. “Will you stop bugging me?”

 

“Will you stop moping about that ape?”

 

“He’s not an ape!”

 

“Fine. A rash that’s attached itself to your ass.”

 

“Ew, stop. Heechul, you’re not helping!”

 

“I’m not trying to help! If I was trying to help, I’d tell you to go after that _ape_ because he seems like the silent, awkward type, and I’m sensing he doesn’t know what the hell to do with you!”

 

Yunho’s jaw dropped. “Why would you say that? I’m simple.”

 

Heechul snorted. “No, you’re not. You’re _too much_ is what you are, and more complex than you think. Why do you think that ape followed you around? You’re unpredictable, a hand-full and, speaking from personal experience, it’s hard as _hell_ being in love with you!”

 

Yunho lied back, stunned, staring at the ceiling and listening.

 

“Now, be a good little bunny and bring him back…I never thought I’d say this, but I miss him having around. You were – always happy…and safe.” Heechul begrudgingly admitted.

 

Yunho had been happier…and safer. And for the first time ever, his artistic career had not been the most important thing in the world. _Changmin was_.

 

He tried to put himself in Changmin’s position – his whole career on the line and the man he loved didn’t fight at all to keep him in his life…

 

_What have I done?_

 

Regret wrenched through Yunho violently as the whispered _I love you_ ’s from Changmin echoed in his mind.  

 

Heaving a sigh, Yunho said, “You’re right. I need to go after him. But I need to do that first through his boss, Siwon. Come with me, hyung?”

 

Heechul collapsed on the couch near Yunho’s feet. “Do I have to?”

 

Yunho pulled such an enormous pout, Heechul caved in like the great hyung he was.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you love me.”

 

“And that’s the curse.”

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

After prying the address from Boa, Yunho and Heechul made their way to NSS headquarters. The security at the door recognized Yunho and escorted them inside. He left them in front of Choi Siwon’s office but not before getting an autograph from Yunho _for his niece_ , the security man said.

 

Choi Siwon was a very handsome man, Yunho was a bit taken aback by how polite and good-looking he was. For some reason, he had imagined Changmin’s boss as a mean, grumpy old fart.

 

Siwon recognized him immediately and bowed. “Yunho-sshi, we’re so happy you’re okay. How may I help you today?” The NSS leader’s eyes lingered on Heechul then reverted back to Yunho.

 

After sitting down in a chair, Yunho put on a pleasant smile. “I would like to request Shim Changmin as my personal Protector.”

 

Siwon appeared regretful. “I can’t let my best man go like, Yunho-sshi. Lots of diplomats have already started requesting him after he completed the job with you.”

 

Yunho forgot to think of a better argument other than “I love him, please give him back to me,” so his mind blanked on how to respond.

 

Heechul shot out of his chair and leaned over Siwon’s desk with a furious expression. “Listen here. My Yunho is in love with Shim Changmin –“

 

“Heechul, stop!” Oh my God, his best friend was going to get Changmin fired!

 

Heechul shushed him and continued, “That ape has been the best thing that’s ever happened to my Yunho. He takes care of him. Do you want South Korea’s pride and joy to fall into a pot-hole one day? Because that’s what’s going to happen if Shim doesn’t watch over my clumsy bunny.”

 

Siwon pushed back against his chair as Heechul had practically climbed his desk. “Uh. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Yunho’s best friend and make-up stylist. Now, if you could draw up a life-long contract for them to sign, we can be on our way.”

 

Siwon’s eyes seemed to roam over Heechul and turn amorous. “Huh. Heechul, was it? You are quite…an interesting man.”

 

Heechul promptly got off the desk and fixed his sparkly v-neck shirt. “Clearly, this man isn’t going to cooperate. Let’s go to the ape, Yunho.”

 

“Wait!” Siwon protested. “We might be able to come to some arrangement.”

 

Yunho straightened his back, willing to accept anything at this point. Siwon had his chin in his hand, deep in thought for a few minutes, eyes continually straying to Heechul.

 

Siwon started, “My agents aren’t supposed to get involved with clients. I almost fired Shim. But you seem so adamant. Maybe you do need him...” Then the leader offered a deal, “I will print out a contract for you. If you go to Shim and he agrees, I will allow it.”

 

Yunho sprung up from his seat. He resisted the urge to hug Siwon. “Thank you!”

 

“He’s been holed up at his parents’ house for a week,” Siwon said resentfully. “Refusing to talk to anyone. Go save him.” And the handsome man handed Yunho a card with Changmin’s address on it.

 

Before they walked out of the office, Siwon called out, “Heechul-sshi, do you mind hanging back for a few minutes? I’d like to speak with you.”

 

Yunho glanced at his best friend, who didn’t look at all happy with the request. Siwon tried again, “I know a lot about you. Shim requested an extensive background check on you.”

 

“I knew that ape was stalking me,” Heechul grouched.

 

Yunho chuckled at the slightly adoring look growing on Siwon’s face. He slapped Heechul on the back and said, “I’m gonna go! I’ll talk to you later, hyung!”

 

Heechul was displeased. “You owe me, Yundol. Now I have another ape to deal with.”

 

Yunho grinned as he walked out of the office.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Changmin scratched his chin, his stubble was itchy as hell but he wasn’t motivated to shave. He wasn’t motivated to do much of anything, really. He simply lazed about his parents’ house in his boxer shorts, eating, drinking, and terrorizing his sisters when they crossed his path.

 

Basically, his childhood in a nutshell.

 

His fingers played over the keys on his cell phone. Yunho’s number was highlighted. Changmin wanted desperately to call…call and beg Yunho to forgive him. His lover was obviously still angry with him…

 

There was a knock at the door but Changmin ignored it and hollered, “Sooyun! Jiyun! One of you brats get the door!”

 

Soonyun came running and smacked Changmin’s on the head, stuck her nose up in the air and stomped to the door.

 

_Brat!_

Changmin closed his eyes, thinking a nap after the beer he drank was a good idea.

 

A shrill scream resonated throughout the house. Changmin leaped up and ran to the door. “What the fuck?”

 

It was Yunho!

 

_Shit, he looks flawless. And I probably look like I could play the lead in a zombie film._

 

Sooyun was screaming for Jiyun. Yunho looked terrified and nervous but when he spotted Changmin, he visibly relaxed. “Changmin-sshi…”

 

_Still so polite._

 

“What’re you doing here?” Changmin asked, a tad pissed now at not having heard from him for a week.  

 

Jiyun approached them at the moment and let out an obnoxious scream too. Changmin smacked them both on the butt. “Go to your rooms! You’re embarrassing the family!”

 

“B-But, it’s Yunho-oppa,” Sooyun stuttered, holding onto Jiyun as they both sobbed.

 

“I’m well-aware of that. He was my last client.”

 

Jiyun was livid. “And you didn’t tell us?”

 

Enough of this nonsense. Changmin grabbed Yunho by the arm. “Let’s go to my room.”

 

They walked away and Changmin shut the door in his sisters’ faces. Once inside, Changmin reprimanded them in a booming voice, “You better not be listening at the door!”

 

Two simultaneous groans later and footsteps shuffled away.

 

Yunho was staring at him, as if trying to restrain himself. “You’re a mess. I’ve never seen your hair so out-of-order during the day. And when did you last shave?”

 

Changmin shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. “A few days ago. I don’t know.”

 

Yunho stepped forward, backing Changmin into a wall. “I’m pissed that my guardian angel abandoned me.”

 

“I had no – “

 

“You have a choice now!” Yunho held up a long piece of paper. One of NSS’ official contracts. “You can choose _me_ or a bunch of stuffy diplomats for the rest of your life. Which is it gonna be?”

 

Trapped against the wall, Changmin stared down at Yunho, heart threatening to pound through his chest. Nothing else mattered right now. Not the anger or misunderstandings. Only _this_ moment mattered.

 

Without blinking, Changmin said, _“You.”_

 

“Good answer!” Yunho enfolded Changmin in his arms and kissed him.

 

~*~

 

 _Yes, mine!_ Yunho rejoiced, his arms tightening around Changmin’s neck.

 

His Protector tasted of beer and a hint of musk that aroused Yunho and had him keening into the kiss.

 

Pulling back to breathe, Yunho asked tenderly, “Do you love me? Do you want to protect me and be with me? Because I wanna be with you. I’m sorry if I didn’t make it clear _just how much_ I wanna be with you. I’m in love with you.”

 

Changmin bounded him in his long, strong arms and reeled Yunho up for another kiss. “ _Yes and yes_. I love you, Yunho. I think I was mildly obsessed with you before I even really met you. Blame my sisters or blame your charming, beautiful self, I don’t know. Why did you wait so long? I love you, you clumsy, stubborn fool.”

 

Yunho absorbed every word with relentless joy, laying his head on Changmin’s chest. Relaxing in his guardian angel’s arms.

 

He was home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers who supported this story! I really hope you enjoyed how things turned out, and I'm sorry about the wait. Love you all! ♥


End file.
